ADAPTAÇÃO O Escolhido
by Kaaah Andrade
Summary: Num momento de desespero, um pedido de ajuda é lançado; porém o que nunca imaginou é que esse pedido fosse realmente atendido...
1. Prólogo

Esta história é originalmente da escritora Dara Joy e possui o mesmo nome.

**Personagens:** Sakura & Sasuke

**Gênero:** Ficção Cientifica e Romance

**Classificação:** +16 - (mais cada um sabe o que lê)

**Prólogo**

Sakura trabalha em casa fazendo desktops. Seu namorado e parceiro de negócios, Kiba, esvaziou todas as suas contas e desapareceu. Em desespero, Sakura envia um pedido de socorro para fora nos cosmos, e é ouvida por Sasuke - um piloto galáctico.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um **

Ela o tinha chamado.

Não a ele precisamente, mas tinha sido ele quem tinha ouvido. Ele era o Escolhido.

Foi em um momento muito inoportuno: justamente quando se preparava para '_conectar-se_' com uma mulher preciosa que tinha conhecido em um circuito de Patrulheiros. Já tinham ido além das etapas de estimulação, e ela estava mais que pronta. Como ele.

A febre da conexão fluía entre eles e a luxúria corria quente em seu interior: Como poderia dar marcha ré nesse instante? Mas no mesmo momento em que teve esse pensamento, soube a resposta.

Deveria fazê-lo.

Desconectou-se da mulher furiosa, desculpando-se por sua rudeza. A mulher certamente não parecia muito feliz. Suas maldições pareceram segui-lo através do Transporte Essencial até sua nave, que nesse momento estava atracada, durante seu tempo livre, anexa à Estação 12.

Foi diretamente à cabine de comando da nave individual. Tirando o traje de voo, deitou no beliche a espera que o seu sensor automático aparecesse ao redor dele, criando a ilusão de que outros o rodeavam durante a comunicação.

O sensor de imagem lhe outorgou comodidade imediata, pois estava programado para esse propósito; relaxou-se no calor familiar, sabendo que sem a comodidade da ilusão, os Patrulheiros não poderiam ficar sozinhos por muito tempo no espaço. Ele sempre tinha parecido ainda mais sensível a esse desespero particular que outros de sua espécie, já que não podia suportar render sua consciência sem sentir a presença de outros ao seu lado.

Até com essa limitação que aceitava, nunca havia se sentido verdadeiramente em paz.

Sasuke relaxou no calor que o rodeava, fechando seus olhos, respirando profundamente. Não demorou muito antes de obter a condição a que aspirava.

Deixou sua mente vagar além dos planetas... Mais além de sistemas inteiros de estrelas... Além dos lugares mais inacessíveis, onde ninguém se aventurou antes. Apesar disso, continuou, entre anos luz de distância dentro do nada; através da escuridão da matéria. Atravessando espaços e anomalias, buracos negros, estrelas gigantes e ainda mais à frente...

Até que encontrou o que procurava: a fonte da chamada. Um planeta comum, insignificante, em meio de milhares de planetas similares, no braço longínquo de uma galáxia distante. Um lugar que a ninguém sequer lhe ocorreria investigar, tão remota era sua posição, tão ordinária sua existência.

Embora se encontrasse profundamente em transe, enrugou a testa com perplexidade. Nunca tinha tido notícias de que alguém tivesse recebido a chamada desta distância. Na verdade, até onde sabia a vinculação só ocorria dentro de seu próprio sistema, entre sua própria gente, disseminadas ao longo dos vinte e sete planetas habitáveis em seu depois de que o pensamento lhe ocorreu outro mais perturbador, seguiu-o. A chamada tinha vindo de um estranha.

De alguém que não era de sua própria raça. O que devia fazer? A interação com outras espécies não são aprovadas pelas Câmaras de Vereadores Unidos, estava proibida. Defender essa lei em particular era uma parte integral de sua existência como Patrulheiro. E apesar de tudo...

A mais sagrada de suas leis sustentava que devia responder-se à Chamada quando se manifestasse, pois a Chamada era um prelúdio à totalidade, algo que sua raça procurava trabalhosamente ao longo de sua existência. A Chamada representava tudo, porque o conectava; era parte de sua própria essência.

Não havia eleição. Devia ir.

Sentia-se afortunado porque essa voz em particular chegava a ele. Outro se precaveu, não poderia ter acesso a uma nave como a sua; não poderia ter respondido a ela. Mas ele sim.

Sim, à distância para ela era vasta, mas ele era conhecido entre sua gente por ser um homem que frequentemente obtinha o que outros não podiam; a nave superior e a distinta carreira com que o tinham dotado por seu serviço exemplar era a prova disso. Com o desenho excepcionalmente modificado de sua nave e suas habilidades únicas poderia fazê-lo, e sem ter que entrar no Sonho, algo que detestava.

Seus olhos piscaram e abriram. Quando se endireitou, o sensor de imagem dos outros dormindo a seu redor se dissolveu.

O melhor curso era complicado, a viagem comprida. Tinha que cavalgar as ondas de energia em qualquer lugar que pudesse as encontrar para conservar a energia principal da nave. A viagem de volta seria ainda mais difícil; os níveis de combustível teriam que ser cuidadosamente graduados, especialmente com ela a bordo, já que sua presença acrescentada diminuiria ainda mais as reservas.

Não obstante, estava certo de que a nave conseguiria.

E ele o faria também; ela o tinha chamado.

* * *

Espero que gostem, é uma história divertida e com cenas quentes

;)

Beijos, até mais tarde


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

A campainha da porta soou.

Sakura deixou cair à roupa lavada que estava dobrando. Deveria dizer a pessoa que não se considerasse encanador, já que tinha prometido estar ali "no dia seguinte" e já haviam se passado três dias! A pia da cozinha estava entupida e ameaçando transbordar com a mais leve brisa que movimentasse a água parada.

Estava andando nas pontas dos pés pela cozinha durante dias, tratando de ter certo cuidado com esse desastre em particular. Não queria era ter que se encharca na água gordurenta e suja de uma pia que tinha estado estagnada há três dias. Não, isso não era certo de tudo. A última coisa que queria ou precisava nesse mesmo instante, era a enorme conta de um encanador. Deixou cair os ombros. Tinha tentado de tudo para desconectar o estúpido sifão por si mesma e só tinha conseguido piorá-lo. Sua única opção, além de dinamitar sua pequena casa uma opção que a atraía poderosamente nesse momento, era chamar um profissional. Um gasto que ainda podia permitir-se.

Não quando seu negócio estava à beira do fracasso. Não quando, três meses atrás, seu sócio e noivo durante quatro anos, havia esvaziado suas contas conjuntas depois de gastar uma fortuna em seus cartões de crédito, e simplesmente ter desaparecido, deixando-a só para assumir o desastre. Não quando sua vida inteira se reduziu ao presente, e não sabia se era capaz de resistir aos meses seguintes de perda e fracasso em ambas as frentes: a profissional e a pessoal.

Nunca havia se sentido tão desesperada em sua vida.

Em um movimento incrivelmente egoísta, Kiba a tinha despojado de tudo o que tinha chegado a apreciar em sua vida: sua boa reputação, sua convicção em seu próprio julgamento, seu sentido de realidade.

Jurou que, se alguma vez se envolvesse com um homem outra vez, seria por um acidente - embora seja obvio monogâmica - relação. Nada de promessas. Nada de sentimentos. Nada de abrir o coração.

Sakura sabia o que provocava deixar ao descoberto a alma: só um ingresso de ida a Palookaville¹. Se, tinha alguma dúvida, tudo o que tinha que fazer era recordar uma noite de semanas atrás, quando, em um singular momento de intensa dor, realmente tinha elevado uma súplica sincera ao cosmos, procurando ajuda. Tinha sido algo muito tolo, precaveu-se, mas ao mesmo tempo, compreendeu que quando se estava o suficientemente desesperado, até a estupidez perdia seu significado. Nesse instante ria longamente pela absurda petição ao espaço: ao menos tinha conseguido conservar o senso de humor através desse pesadelo.

**_*¹ Tradução literal: Cidade dos Tolos_**

A campainha soou outra vez.

-Sim, já vou! - Abriu de repente a porta. E ficou olhando de boca aberta, o homem a sua porta.

Simplesmente não podia evitá-lo. Ele era delicioso. Nunca em sua vida havia visto semelhante perfeição masculina. As definidas linhas de seu rosto formavam um quadro de pura beleza: o nariz reto, nem muito grande nem muito pequeno; o queixo reto; a mandíbula firme; os lábios que imploravam um beijo; e os olhos... Os olhos que a observavam com uma combinação estranha de inocência mesclada com um instinto ancestral, olhos de um profundo ônix que brilhavam intensamente com... Algo. Seu olhar fixo emocionado fez um inventário veloz; ele era alto e forte. O homem tinha um corpo pelo qual muitas mulheres estariam tentadas a matar. Não ela, é obvio. E esse cabelo! Negro, grosso, sedoso, caindo com uma franja levemente no rosto, e totalmente bagunçada no restante. Parecia ser alguns anos mais velho que ela. Ao redor dos trinta, adivinhou, embora não pudesse afirmá-lo. Estava em estado de graça perfeito. Desses homens que alcançavam essa idade perfeita entre os trinta e os quarenta. Teria sangue inglês? _Poderia ser_, pensou, notando suas maçãs do rosto altas e seu claro tom de pele. Até esse momento era a melhor imagem visual de um dia péssimo... Ou melhor, dizendo, de uma péssima semana, um péssimo mês e um ano pior.

Os olhos escuros do homem pareciam refletir sobre a inspeção que ela estava fazendo dele, parecendo, estranhamente**,** não adivinhar a razão de sua evidente avaliação. Ela teria esperado que alguém com sua aparência fora impossivelmente presunçoso ou muito seguro de seu efeito nas mulheres. Nessa primeira impressão ele não parecia ter essas características. O homem falou com uma voz muito agradável, profunda, quebrando sua apreciação.

-Você me chamou e eu vim.

O encanador! Ele era o encanador? Teria pensado que alguém com esta aparência deveria estar em Hollywood à primeira oportunidade. Em lugar disso, este... Este musculoso homem tinha preferido muito mais converter-se... Em encanador? Esse cúmulo da perfeição masculina?

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam. É obvio que é encanador, imbecil; ali é onde está o dinheiro! Simplesmente pensa o que vai cobrar-te por este pequeno fiasco. Quem necessita de anúncios publicitários de televisão**,** ou um contrato milionário por um filme, quando está armado com uma chave de torneira e uma mangueira! Aqui vem, pensou ela com fúria. _Estou a ponto de ser extorquida, e não há uma maldita coisa que possa fazer a respeito! Homens!_

Repentinamente esse pensamento se converteu no alvo de meses de cólera suprimida para o sexo masculino.

-Bem, demorou um bom tempo para vir! - Resmungou, já menos impressionada por seu aspecto.

Os olhos do Sasuke se abriram. Olhou à mulher, assombrado por sua fúria. Por que estava zangada com ele? Não tinha ido a ela imediatamente? Não tinha cruzado quantidades intermináveis de espaço para encontrá-la?

-Não fique ai parado me olhando como um estúpido. Sei que cobra por hora! Entre e faça seu trabalho!

Ela fez gestos indicando a cozinha, com um movimento de sua mão que ele deveria entrar imediatamente ou sofrer consequências horríveis. Sua razoável aproximação devia havê-la convencido; cautelosamente, rodeou-a para entrar na casa. Ela fechou a porta com um empurrão.

-Bem? - Ela cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, batendo ligeiramente seu pé, impaciente. O homem estava de pé na metade do cômodo, cravando os olhos nela com uma expressão atônita em sua formosa fisionomia. As calças jeans e os sapatos de couro estavam bem, refletiu a jovem, mas essa camisa de cor negra com os ursinhos de pelúcia peludos era verdadeiramente bizarra.

-Eu... - ele limpou a voz. - Sou Sasuke.

-Que sorte para você. Sou Sakura! Agora, poderia pôr mãos à obra?

Ele estava confuso por suas estranhas palavras.

-Mãos à obra?

-Faça o que tem que ser feito... Se puder - respondeu ela com uma risada sarcástica. Estes trabalhadores fariam qualquer coisa para desperdiçar o tempo e aumentar a conta, embora, por alguma razão, ele parecia genuinamente surpreso pelo que ela havia dito.

-Você deseja que... Comece imediatamente? - Ela levantou as mãos, exasperada.

-É obvio!

-É muito atrevida - Um movimento de sua boca se levantou em um sorriso lento, tentadora, sua voz baixa fazendo vibrar seus nervos - Eu gosto.

Se ela fosse qualquer outra mulher, uma que não conhecesse artimanhas e trapaças desse tipo, esse sorriso poderia a ter convertido em um pudim. Felizmente, era imune à síndrome do pudim. Ao menos pensava que era, até que ele começou a caminhar para ela com um propósito em mente.

-O que está...?

Antes que pudesse terminar sua pergunta, ele tinha chegado a seu lado, e antes que pudesse pronunciar um pequeno protesto, as mãos masculinas subiram, segurando ao lado do seu rosto. E antes que pudesse lembrar-se de respirar, esses incríveis olhos escuros se encontraram com os seus. Ele ficou com o olhar fixo em seus olhos, examinando-a profundamente. Em alguma parte, no fundo de sua mente, Sakura pensou que deveria ter a mesma expressão de um cervo apanhado pelos faróis dianteiros de um automóvel.

-Será como pede, Sakura. Não esperarei até que venha para mim. _Conectarei_ com você agora.

Os lábios da mulher se abriram, mas a pergunta nunca saiu.

Uma sensação estranha de coceira pareceu propagar-se das mãos dele e vibrou até a base de seu crânio. Ela o contemplou, com um pouco de medo e fascinação. O que estava fazendo?

Sasuke a observou cuidadosamente. Seus olhos já começavam a dilatar-se com seus movimentos de prelúdio. Bem. Ela ia ser incrivelmente receptiva a ele.

Seu contato físico lhe agradava agudamente. Era estranho, nunca tinha percebido que o contato físico com o outro pudesse ser diferente... Tentador. Mas algo parecido acontecia agora. Passeou seu polegar ao longo da parte inferior da mandíbula da jovem simplesmente para provar o fenômeno. Sim, era mais que agradável.

Ele esquadrinhou seus traços outra vez. Ela tinha um... Rosto bonito. Desfrutou da beleza de seus olhos; a mulher não saberia que eram suaves ao contemplá-lo agora, com um limpo e brilhante verde esmeralda. E definitivamente aprovava a forma de sua boca; os lábios pareciam suaves e cheios. Ele se perguntou o que estava fazendo. Era estranho que tivesse percebido essas coisas, sendo essas observações de muito pouca importância. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era sua Única, assim possivelmente só isso fazia que fosse muito diferente de qualquer outra experiência em seu passado. Não tinha sentido conter-se. Ele poderia explorá-la tão profundamente como desejasse. Tinha tido muito tempo na sua longa viajem para absorver sua linguagem, assim não a assustaria _acoplando-se_ imediatamente com ela para obter esse conhecimento. E ainda assim, ela não parecia assustada. Não de tudo, pelo menos. Ao contrário, parecia mais atrevida, e ele aprovava seus métodos. Pelo exame minucioso com o que o tinha recebido a ela parecia lhe agradar de algum modo que não podia definir.

Possivelmente o simulador da nave tinha feito um trabalho decente com seu guarda-roupa. Em sua busca do vestuário correto, tinha observado a muitos habitantes masculinos desse planeta, incluindo um muito pequeno, que parecia gostar de todo mundo. Sasuke tinha notado que ela olhava fixamente a cópia que ele tinha feito da camisa do pequeno homem. Não havia dúvida; estava impressionada com sua eleição. E agora realmente a conhecia, depois desses anos incontáveis de espera perguntava-se se seria o suficientemente afortunado para receber a chamada. Muitos não o faziam e se viam forçados a experimentar uma existência incompleta. Esse não era seu destino. Porque ele a tinha ouvido.

Sua Única. Sua única para conectar-se completamente. Afinal de contas, ele poderia abrir a barreira final quando se relacionaram. Seu coração se acelerou com o pensamento. Sempre soube que a desejaria, mas nunca tinha imaginado a profundidade de seu desejo até esse momento, quando a contemplava e ela se mantinha quieta dentro de seu abraço. Podia saborear sua paixão aumentando por mais alguns momentos.

Surgiu sobre ele, através dele, ao longo de seus braços até as pontas de seus dedos, os quais estavam agora fechados ao redor dela na posição tradicional para o impulso inicial dentro dela. Sua respiração se acelerou. A dela o fez também. Ele não esperaria. Não, ela não queria que ele esperasse. Sakura olhou dentro de seus olhos, esses profundos, luminosos olhos ônix. Sentiu como se estivesse caindo, girando como uma onda atrás da outra até o final de um túnel interminável que corria vertiginosamente. Depois, as luzes multicoloridas formaram redemoinhos, mais e mais rápido. Desenhos de infinita beleza, impressionante começaram a elevar-se continuamente ao redor dela, dissolvendo-se, formando-se outra vez. Era como estar em um caleidoscópio 3-D, maravilhou-se.

_O que aconteceu? Onde estou?_

Sua descida se deteve e os padrões a congregaram para cima, tentando-a, elevando-a na crista da onda, como se... Como se as ondas fossem reflexos de emoções gozosas. Começaram a jogar com ela, provocando-a, fazendo cócegas, e ela começou a rir seguindo a corrente da alegria pura que a rodeava. Logo sentiu outra presença ali com ela. Ou era a mesma presença... Como luzes? Não sabia. Mas essa presença nebulosa pareceu rodeá-la agora, engoli-la. Aproximou-se dela completamente, rodeando-a com um manto de calor. Sentia-se... Agradável. Tranquila, de certa forma, e em certo modo que não podia explicar... Estimulante.

Até que a presença começou a pressionar dentro dela. Repentinamente já não gostou mais. Tratou de resistir à pressão, pois não podia deixar que penetrasse nela. Houve uma dor intensa. Ela gritou, levantando suas mãos para sua cabeça.

Sasuke rompeu o contato elétrico imediatamente, atordoado.

O mundo se endireitou outra vez e Sakura deslizou para o chão, agarrando firmemente sua cabeça palpitante. _OH, Deus! O que tinha acontecido? _Tinha sofrido algum tipo de ataque?

Sasuke ajoelhou a seu lado, estremecido.

-Me perdoe minha Escolhida. Não tinha ideia de que estava intacta. Se soubesse, teria tido muito cuidado em meu intento de atravessar sua barreira. Façamos mais uma tentativa novamente... Juro que não sentirá tanta dor.

Sakura o olhou com olhos pouco enfocados.

-D... Dê que está falando? - As mãos dele cravaram em seus ombros em um movimento fervoroso.

-Estou tão... Deve saber que não queria te causar dor por razão nenhuma, minha Escolhida. Se me deixasse... - Ela deu uma palmada em suas mãos para desfazer-se delas. A dor em sua cabeça aumentava rapidamente e com isso sua desorientação.

-O que está balbuciando? Olhe; algo... Estranho me ocorreu. Acredito... Poderia me levar a um hospital?

Ele sorriu! Em vez de estar educadamente preocupado como qualquer humano decente, ele ria dela!

-Não necessita um hospital - Ele tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro que teimava em cair no seu rosto - Asseguro-lhe isso, a dor, embora lamentável, é uma resposta natural da mulher quando é penetrada pelo homem pela primeira vez. Ninguém te ensinou isso? Se soubesse que estava intacta, teria tentado uma entrada mais cuidadosa para reduzir seu desconforto.

-Q... O que está dizendo? - Sakura cravou os olhos nele, cheios de horror. Estava insinuando que ele tinha causado que... Aquilo ocorresse? Que ele de certa forma se introduziu em sua mente? Era muito incrível para compreendê-lo, mas tinha experiência com algo muito pouco normal.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha indulgente, o que, em qualquer outra circunstância, a teria irritado intensamente.

-Tem pouca prática. Parece que não sabe nada sobre as formas de emparelhamento - Ele suspirou profundamente - Suponho que terei que te ensinar como fazer.

Sasuke examinou esse momento inesperado. Poderia resultar em algo interessante. De certa forma, a ideia de que estivesse intacta o excitava. Ele seria o primeiro, a única experiência para ela. Não simplesmente o Escolhido, a não ser o Escolhido homem. Sim. O excitava somente em pensar nisso. Sakura ignorou a afirmação arrogante do homem, voltando para a parte que era de preocupação suprema para ela.

-Está dizendo que te introduziu em minha mente? Como pôde fazer isso?

Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso extraordinariamente erótico, como dizendo: "Precisa perguntá-lo?" Começou a afastar-se dele, levantando-se.

-Você não é o encanador, verdade? - Ele começou a diminuir a distância entre eles.

-Já lhe havia dito; sou Sasuke. Seu Escolhido.

Ela tentou afastar-se um pouco mais, mas a parede a deteve. Respirando fundo, obrigou-se a olhá-lo fixamente aos olhos, o que não era muito fácil já que ele tinha os ombros e a cabeça completamente acima dela.

-Meu Escolhido do que? - Ela engoliu a saliva.

-O Escolhido... De tudo. - murmurou ele, alcançando-a outra vez até segurar o seu rosto.

Sakura rapidamente agachou sob seu braço. Não ia o deixar tocá-la como a vez anterior. De maneira nenhuma. Se um homem desfrutava tanto disso, seria inteligente para uma mulher evitá-lo. Além disso, doía!

-Fique longe de mim, Sasuke! Eu... Não te quero em minha mente. - A expressão dele se fechou como se ela o tivesse insultado de algum modo. Era estranho, muito estranho.

Ele era estranho. OH, não em seu aspecto geral, que era simplesmente excepcional. Era a forma em que se comportava tanto como a falta de lógica de suas palavras. Teria que lhe dar com algo na cabeça se não tinha experiência nessa estranha sondagem dele.

-De onde exatamente você é? - teve medo de saber a resposta, mas quando os olhos ônix lentamente subiram o olhar para o céu, um sentimento de naufrágio se fez sobre ela. _OH, demônios_.

-Como chegou? - perguntou, agarrando firmemente um lado da mesa para manter-se em pé.

Indicou-lhe a porta principal. Ela o seguiu cautelosamente, detendo-se vários passos atrás. Quando ele abriu a porta, tirou um disco plano e pequeno de seu bolso traseiro, dirigindo sua atenção para o céu por cima do bosque que rodeava sua casa. Logo pressionou uma sequência de algum tipo em cima do disco. Uma nave se materializou sobre o bosque. Simplesmente flutuou ali, silenciosamente, esperando.

Sakura se agarrou no braço masculino, sem dar-se conta do que estava fazendo. Ficou com o olhar fixo no artefato alienígena, encantada. Sasuke a observou silenciosamente, notando o semblante assustado. Ela não esperava que ele viesse. A compreensão o sacudiu até a medula. Deveria ter tido mais confiança nele! Com um movimento de seus dedos, a nave se desmaterializou. Ele a atraiu delicadamente para o interior da casa de novo.

-Você me chamou e eu vim - repetiu, enfatizando o fluxo de causa e efeito para ela.

-OH, meu Deus - Sakura se afundou no sofá agarrando firmemente seu estômago - Acredito que vou vomitar. - Ele se sentou a seu lado. Ela se voltou para enfrentá-lo. - Você... Você me ouviu?

-Sim, ouvi-te. Sou o Escolhido.

-Continua dizendo isso. Não entendo o que quer dizer. - Ele cravou fixamente os olhos nela.

-Não sou... Um sem ti. Você não é Um sem mim. Juntos nos convertemos em Um. - Ela apesar de tudo não entendeu. Mas soava estranhamente sexual, não obstante.

-En... Então deve te unir a mim? - sua voz estava cheia de suspeita.

-Não - ele meneou enfaticamente sua cabeça - Entrar em ti. - Sakura se levantou de um salto.

-Quando o inferno se congelar, camarada!

Sasuke sorriu displicente.

-É sua inexperiência o que te assusta. Deve confiar em mim à próxima vez que eu _conecte_ contigo.

-Conecte? Isso significa que entra em minha mente?

-É mais, muito mais. Conecta o prazer em sua forma pura, e em nosso caso... - seus olhos a percorreram de uma forma muito masculina... - É uma viagem que faremos juntos, para sempre, uma vez que nós...

-Assim é que você quer... Algo assim como mesclar energias ou algo pelo estilo comigo? - isso era estranho. Não era que pudesse considerá-lo sob nenhuma circunstância, claro. Sua pergunta, entretanto, pareceu perturbá-lo; voltou um pouco o rosto, um rubor ressaltando suas maçãs do rosto. Tinha-o envergonhado de algum modo?

-É muito direta - Ele se voltou para ela, com uma expressão faminta em seus olhos - Sim, quero fazê-lo. Mas ainda não. - Sakura se apressou a aceitar sua resposta. - Vejo que agora não está preparada. É muito incontrolável, muito inexperiente...

Começou a rir nervosamente. Não podia deter-se; era tudo tão estranho.

-Está dizendo que sou virgem? OH, isto é gracioso! Fique sabendo que acabo de finalizar uma larga relação. Admito-o, não sou uma farrista, mas te posso assegurar, depois de quatro anos com Kiba...

-É inútil que trate de negar a verdade - Sua expressão era definitivamente arrogante. E muito masculina - Estava ali, recorda?

A boca da Sakura se abriu, mas nada saiu dela. Parecia que ele pensava dessa coisa da mente que ele chamava conectar em uma forma sexual. Possivelmente essa era a maneira em que sua espécie chamava... Fazer o amor? Seria possível? Havia uma forma fácil de averiguá-lo.

-Está-me dizendo, Sasuke, que alguma vez estiveste com uma mulher?

Ele pensou em sua reputação bem merecida nesse aspecto. Sua resposta foi totalmente masculina.

-Estive com mulheres... Muitas, muitas mulheres. - Ante a expressão abatida dela, ele acrescentou:-Certamente não pensava que estava intacto como você? Não pense nisso, minha Escolhida; asseguro-lhe isso, as demais não são nada para mim.

Como se lhe importasse!_ Tenha paciência, Sakura, trata com uma mente alien aqui._

-Digo, alguma vez esteve fisicamente com uma mulher? - Sua resposta foi uma expressão confundida. Estava certa! OH, Deus... Contemplou seu formoso corpo com tristeza. Que desperdício. - Então, em realidade, você é o virgem.

Sasuke riu longamente.

-Asseguro-lhe isso, é algo do que nunca fui acusado.

Sakura observou a patente diversão dele ante a aparente inocência dela. Golpeou-a uma súbita compreensão. Ele não entendia. Não tinha nenhum conceito do amor físico. Provavelmente fora incapaz disso. Teve que rir de si mesma. Aqui justamente tinha a resposta triunfante a qualquer súplica que faça. Um homem muito bonito que... Não pode. A situação assumiu proporções mitológicas, mas bem como um desses castigos estranhos que os deuses gregos atribuíam às pessoas que se comportavam mal... Como deixar penduradas umas uvas, mas sempre fora do alcance de um homem morto de fome. Ela olhou Sasuke, visualizando um montão de moscatel. Suspirou. Não era que ela não quisesse nada com os homens justamente agora. Mas nesse caso, teria sido bonito ter tido a escolha.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

-Você quer que eu durma sozinho?

O ar de horror absoluto em seu rosto teria sido cômico se simplesmente não se houvesse posto pálido. Qualquer um poderia pensar que lhe havia dito que devia ser justiçado ao amanhecer! Qual era a armadilha?

-Sim, espero que passe a sós aqui a noite no quarto de hóspedes. - A palavra hóspede foi dita com ênfase para insinuar que ele não o era - Nessa cama.

-Não posso!

Isso estava se voltando incomodo. Uma negativa larga e obstinada depois de outra. Depois de que ela tinha tratado de fazê-lo partir, ao qual ele rotundamente se recusou, tinha tratado de lhe fazer entender que se equivocou em ir ali. Ele se tinha recusado a acreditar nisso também. Agora chiava a respeito dos planos para dormir. Ela soltou uma respiração sofrida, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Por que diz que não?

-Devo dormir em contato. Todos nós devemos. Não posso cair na condição do sonho sem isso.

-Está me dizendo que sempre tem que dormir ao lado de alguém?

Quando ele confirmou com a cabeça, ela levantou as mãos. Pelo amor de São Pedro, isto é muito! O que aconteceria a seguir? Estava agradecida de que não tivesse convocado a um anjo da guarda com sua petição. Só Deus sabia o que teria produzido isso! Ocorreu-lhe uma possibilidade.

-Há alguém mais em sua nave?

-Não, vim sozinho.

Ele pareceu um pouco incômodo com sua confissão. Sakura pensou que talvez houvesse saído correndo quando não deveria havê-lo feito. Bem, se estava metido em uma confusão, não era de sua conta. Talvez próxima vez pensasse duas vezes antes de perseguir uma chamada equivocada através da galáxia.

-Espera um momento... Como dormiu em sua viagem, se estava sozinho como diz?

-Há uma imagem do seu sensor... Sabe o que é?

-Posso adivinhá-lo. - respondeu ela em um tom irritado. - Isso... Simula a sensação de contato. Já vejo. - _Demônios_. - Não poderia simplesmente retornar a sua nave à noite? - perguntou esperançosamente.

-Não. As viagens repetitivas através do Transporte Essencial esgotariam as reservas de minha nave. Calculei esta excursão muito cuidadosamente; preciso conservar toda a energia possível.

-Bem. - Sakura se rendeu a contra gosto. Não podia sentir-se responsável por que o pobre tipo sofria de privação de sonho. - Vamos. - Ele a seguiu ansiosamente até seu dormitório. Muito ansiosamente, pareceu a ela. Sakura parou bruscamente, quase o obrigando a esbarrar com ela. - Nada de conectar-se. - Ela apontou um dedo severo para ele. Ele negou com a cabeça, seriamente, como um aluno castigado.

- Não, minha Escolhida.

-De acordo, então... Por que está tirando a roupa?

-De que outra forma dormiremos em contato? - ele a olhou como se lhe falhassem alguns circuitos. De que outra forma, certamente.

-Você deve tirar o vestido também.

-De maneira nenhuma, José.

-Deve. O contato tem que ser para ambos. Tire isso.

Mordeu seu lábio inferior. Deveria? Tinha opções? Não, se não queria ser necessariamente cruel com ele. De acordo, não era como se ele sentisse alguma atração por ela dessa maneira. Suspirou. Realmente tinha importância? Só para ela, já que não para ele.

Rapidamente se despojou de suas roupas e mergulhou sob os cobertores. Estava certo; ele nem sequer tinha dirigido o olhar em sua direção. Mas ela sim jogou um olhar em sua direção. O envoltório não fazia justiça ao conteúdo. E embora ele parecesse inútil para o amor físico, tinha a parte do equipamento correta. E que parte.

Sasuke se meteu debaixo dos cobertores, atraindo-a para ele.

-Ouça!- ela bruscamente tratou de romper seu abraço.

-Shh, relacionaremos um com o outro. Agradar-te-á. Já posso sentir uma diferença contigo que nunca antes havia sentido. Será bom. - dito isso, sua palma grande empurrou sua cabeça para seu largo e musculoso peito.

_Meu deus_, ela jazia nua nos braços de uma espécie de Studmuffin². Um Studmuffin dormido. E pela expressão tranquila em seu rosto, malditamente cômodo.

_*² Studmuffin: lutadores de luta livre de um programa de TV norte americana_

O dorso da mão masculina acariciou a curva de sua cintura.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

Ele despertou na metade da noite.

Havia uma sensação estranha de formigamento na base de sua coluna vertebral. Não parecia sintoma de qualquer desconforto ou enfermidade. Sentia-se perfeitamente bem. Melhor que bem. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, enquanto dormia, sentiu-se em paz. Decidiu ignorar a vibração surda e inexplicável na parte inferior de suas costas.

Sasuke esfregou sua bochecha em um suave movimento contra a pele suave do ombro de Sakura, atraindo-a mais apertadamente em seu abraço seguro.

* * *

_Alguns capítulos serão menores...; e outros um pouco maiores conforme no livro_

_por isso nesses dias postarei 3 capítulos. Já está totalmente pronta._


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sakura sonolenta abriu seus olhos ante a escuridão do olhar ônix. Em seu sonho, seus próprios braços haviam encontrado o caminho ao redor do pescoço quente de Sasuke. O olhar fixo do homem era intenso, silencioso e profundo. O que procurava nela? Sem falar, ele moveu uma de suas mãos desde ao redor de sua cintura para a base de seu pescoço, sob a queda pesada de seu cabelo. Ali, lhe massageou, usando o polegar e o dedo indicador, relaxando os músculos apertados que se contraíram sob seu olhar apaixonado. Como ele sabia o que lhe acontecia? Vagamente recordou ter esfregado sua testa contra a coluna firme de sua garganta, no perfume picante e intoxicante dele. Definitivamente recordou a maneira tenra em que Sasuke a tinha segurado durante toda a noite e como a tinha acariciado intermitentemente em seu sonho, como se, inconscientemente, precisasse se assegurar do contato entre eles.

Sua respiração se deteve enquanto o lúcido olhar baixava rapidamente a sua boca ligeiramente aberta, atrasando-se ali. As pestanas grosas, bicudas e negras faziam uma meia lua em suas maçãs do rosto; achou esta visão íntima dele completamente sensual. Sentiu-se sacudida novamente pela beleza pura de suas formas masculinas. As pestanas negras como um corvo se levantaram lenta, languidamente.

Sasuke encontrou seu olhar aturdido com uma intensidade evidente. Seus olhos lhe disseram que a desejava. Sua mão, acariciando sua nuca, o dizia. Seu corpo, pressionado perto do dela, o dizia. E finalmente, sua voz rouca o disse. Seu tom baixo acariciou a quietude da manhã.

- Deixe-me te amar.

_Deixe-me te amar..._ Um pequeno som surgiu de sua garganta. Um pequeno som que pareceu excitá-lo. Ele gemeu roucamente em resposta. A mão ainda sustentando sua cintura se deslizou agilmente sobre seu peito, para aninhar-se em sua face. Concentradamente, ele colocou seus dedos contra um lado de seu rosto e a base de sua cabeça. Uma sacudida de cor brilhou intermitentemente através de seus olhos. Não amor físico, ela se precaveu. Rapidamente, agarrou firmemente suas mãos, segurando-o e que para sua surpresa rompendo o contato.

-Não, Sasuke. Não...

Sasuke fechou os olhos, permanecendo perfeitamente quieto por vários instantes. Sakura se perguntou se sentiria algum tipo de dor. Era similar a um homem da Terra detendo-se no segundo último? Estava tratando de controlar-se? Dava a aparência que sim, pois ficou na mesma posição por vários minutos, com as mãos dela apanhando suas mãos e seus dedos, a uma pequena distancia de tocá-la. Ocorreu-lhe que se ele quisesse continuar, haveria muito pouco que pudesse fazer para detê-lo, não importava em que forma tomasse a uma mulher; a resistência física que possuía era muito evidente nos músculos soberanamente harmonizados de seu físico perfeito. Finalmente, entretanto, ele se separou dela, interrompendo todo contato. Ele ficou de barriga para cima, seu antebraço robusto sobre sua testa, seu punho dobrado para cima fechado com força. Ele não a olhava; em lugar disso, ficou com o olhar fixo no céu raso.

Sua voz, quando falou, foi lacônica e débil.

-Deixe-me. Agora.

Sakura rapidamente foi para fora da cama. Ele queria seu consentimento. A compreensão a aliviou de seus medos. Sasuke poderia tratar de seduzi-la para aceitar essa comunhão estranha dele, mas não a obrigaria. Estava a salvo com ele.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Essa tarde, quando Sakura entrou no quarto, percebeu que Sasuke estava diante de seu computador, suas mãos voando através das teclas. Estava sentado na cadeira, envolto em um lençol da cama da cintura para baixo. Mais cedo, ele tinha saído de sua ducha candidamente reclamando que não podia vestir as mesmas roupas que havia trazido antes a menos que fossem primeiro higienizadas. Logo lhe tinha perguntado onde estava sua unidade de saneamento. Ela sorriu ao recordá-lo. Em vez de brigar com ele porque suas calças jeans não estavam sujas depois de só meio-dia de usá-las, simplesmente as tinha atirado dentro da máquina de lavar roupa. Mais tarde, quando tinha ido ao centro da cidade para fazer alguns serviços, tinha comprado umas mudas de roupa para ele, incluindo um par de camisas que não tivessem ursos de pelúcia nelas. Ainda se perguntava a respeito disso.

-O que está fazendo? - Ela se inclinou sobre ele, colocando uma xícara de chá quente na mesa. Sasuke lhe sorriu por sobre seu ombro, produzindo uma covinha muita intrigante em sua bochecha direita. Ele era tão bonito... E tão ignorante disso.

-Jogo com seu computador; é muito primitiva. Fiz algumas modificações - Ele tomou um pouco do chá - Isto é muito balsâmico; o que é?

-Chá. O que quer dizer com "modificações"? - perguntou ela, alarmada. Seu computador era seu sustento. Ou o que ficava dele depois que Kiba partiu como se perseguido pelo diabo.

-Observa. - Seu dedo golpeou a tecla de opção. O desdobramento de gráficos saltou umas quatro polegadas fora da tela em uma projeção holográfica. A boca de Sakura caiu aberta.

-Como fez isso?

-O reprogramei. Admito que não seja muito impressionante, mas esta unidade é tudo o que tenho para trabalhar. Coleciona máquinas antigas? - Perguntou ele seriamente. - Sei um pouco para me dedicar a este passatempo.

Assim é que ele pensava que esse computador caseiro de última tecnologia completamente nova, pela qual ela havia entregado uma enorme fração de suas economias, era uma antiguidade!

-Não, este é um dos melhores computadores para uso doméstico. De fato, uso-o em meu negócio.

-Ganha a vida com isto? - Ele pareceu assombrado pelo conceito. - Tais máquinas são simplesmente ferramentas de onde venho; não vejo como poderia intercambiar dinheiro com ela. O que faz?

-Tenho um negócio editorial de escritório. Nós... Digo, eu... Imprimo manuais especializados para empresas. Pelo menos estava acostumada a fazê-lo - suspirou.

-O que quer dizer?

-Meu sócio, Kiba, fazia todos os gráficos para os manuais; era algo assim como um gênio com o CAD, um desenhista auxiliado por um computador.

-Ele já não faz isso para ti? - Ele a observou fixamente.

-Kiba... -. Ela tragou - Kiba se foi... Assim acredito que vou ter que devolver os contratos que tenho. Não os posso cumprir, compreende?

Sasuke pensou por um momento. Era óbvio que ela não queria devolver esses "contratos". De fato, parecia importante para ela não fazê-lo. Não o entendia completamente, mas se era importante para ela, era importante para ele. Depois de tudo, era sua Única.

-Posso te ajudar, Sakura. Como pode ver, esses desenhos são uma coisa muito singela para mim.

Sakura se endireitou. Ele estava certo; parecia um jogo de meninos para ele. Poderia ajudá-la? Simplesmente até que ela pudesse encontrar a alguém para substituir ao Kiba? Significaria a sobrevivência de seu negócio. Significaria comida na geladeira.

Lançou lhe um sorriso cálido.

-Poderia Sasuke?

Ele acreditou que seu coração se deteve por um momento. Havia algo nesse sorriso que lhe tinha dado... Seus lábios pareciam ser tão suaves e sua boca tremeu tão ligeiramente quando mencionou ao homem, Kiba... Tinha-a machucado esse homem de algum modo? Ele esperava que não.

Ela se inclinava sobre ele agora, observando a tela. Inesperadamente, seus olhos caíram sobre seus seios. Eram cheios, redondos e femininos. Ele refletiu sobre que bem formados eram. Estranho; nunca tinha prestado a mais leve atenção a uns peitos de mulher antes. Estava aí, um fato das diferenças entre os sexos; as mulheres os tinham, os homens não. Por que ele os teria notado agora? E a noite anterior, enquanto ela dormia, ele tinha notado a forma de suas pernas da mesma maneira. Eram suaves e delineadas delicadamente até seus tornozelos pequenos. Pensou que eram muito atrativas, embora não pudesse explicar a forma em que isso tanto o agradava. De fato, a visão o tinha agradado tanto, que não tinha podido resistir a acariciá-la com sua palma ao longo da curva de seu quadril e sua coxa... Simplesmente para comprovar se a percepção de suas pernas sob sua mão o agradaria tanto como sua forma visual. O fazia. E o confundia. Mais confusa ainda era a sensação pesada que estava concentrando-se agora em sua virilha. O molesto fenômeno parecia acompanhar esses pensamentos extravagantes a respeito dela. Era como uma pressão, ardendo e inchando-se dentro dele. Era muito incômodo. Era palpitante.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

Outra vez, Sasuke despertou na metade da noite.

Sua cabeça descansava comodamente sobre a superfície plana e lisa do estômago dela; seus próprios braços estavam envoltos fixamente ao redor de sua cintura. Como devia ser. A pele branda de seu abdômen era quente e suave contra sua cara. Ele respirou profundamente sua fragrância íntima, deixando que enchesse seus pulmões.

O sonho que tinha experimentado enquanto a tocava era reconfortante e profundo; mas ainda assim... Estava muito inquieto. A sensação incomum de formigamento na parte inferior de sua coluna vertebral tinha retornado. Só que era mais insistente agora. Zumbia firmemente ao longo de sua coluna vertebral. E a pressão em sua virilha tinha aumentado igualmente. Havia algo mal com ele? Possivelmente tinha contraído uma forma desconhecida de enfermidade do espaço, embora não estava doente... Exatamente. Levantando o pescoço ligeiramente da região de seu ventre, seu olhar ficou parado no pequeno mamilo rosado destacando-se perto de seus olhos. A delicada protuberância feminina era... Bonita. Por alguma razão, repentinamente se perguntou que sabor teria. Foi mais um pensamento tolo, mas mesmo assim... Antes que pudesse analisar o que pensava, levantou a cabeça mais à frente, tocando ligeiramente com a ponta de sua língua a ponta do peito dela.

Era interessante. Tentou-o de novo.

Sasuke rapidamente deu um golpe com sua língua úmida através do pequeno nó apertado. Endureceu-se instantaneamente. E também o fez ele. Baixou o olhar sobre si mesmo, assombrado com o que via. Seu membro masculino se inchou a um tamanho imenso! E mais, estava rígido e duro, quase dolorosamente proeminente, em um ângulo estranho fora de seu corpo.

Mais cedo, quando Sakura lhe tinha sorrido dessa forma especial, um acontecimento similar tinha ocorrido, embora acreditasse que se inchou até mais esta vez. Devia estar com alguma enfermidade desconhecida ou possivelmente fosse uma reação peculiar nesse planeta. Uma alergia de algum tipo? Quando lhe tinha ocorrido antes, tinha descoberto que a água fria aliviava primeiro a sensação de ardor, logo, eventualmente, o inchaço.

Sakura gemeu.

Os olhos ônix de Sasuke se elevaram nervosamente para seu rosto, notando com alívio que respirava tranquilamente. Felizmente, ainda dormindo. Que pavor teria sentido se ela tivesse despertado por seu comportamento aberrante. Ele começou a rodar pela cama, encaminhando-se rapidamente ao chuveiro de água fresca. Quando abriu os jatos da ducha, observou a água caindo para baixo por seu peito e suas costas, experimentou em sua mente a percepção precisa desse pequeno nó endurecido contra sua língua.

Girando o jato de água fria, imediatamente entrou na ducha outra vez.


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito**

-Um homem fez uma visita e consertou sua pia. Deixou uma nota para ti em sua cozinha.

O encanador... Afinal de contas! Só Deus sabia quanto ia custar lhe, mas ao menos tinha uma pia funcionando outra vez.

-Simplesmente o deixou entrar?

-É obvio. Por que não deveria fazê-lo? Ele disse que você o chamou. Admito-o, ao princípio me perguntei por que ele pensava que o tinha chamado quando eu sou o Escolhido, mas logo me precaveu que não o fez vir da mesma forma. Não é? -Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar conhecedor. - Há algo único e especial entre nós, Sakura, que me trouxe até você.

Seu abrasador olhar a fez ruborizar-se. Ela pensou que era melhor trocar de tema.

-No que está trabalhando agora?

-Acabei as ilustrações para este livro instrutivo. Vê, me diga se são aceitáveis para você. - Sasuke lhe falou por sobre o ombro. Sakura baixou as bolsas da loja de comestíveis em seus braços e caminhou para o lugar onde estava o computador.

-Terminaste-o já? O livro inteiro? Deixe-me ver! - Sasuke lhe deu uma pilha de páginas. As examinou rapidamente, assombrada. - Sasuke, são maravilhosas! Não, melhor que maravilhosas... São brilhantes! - Rodeou-lhe o pescoço, lhe dando um abraço espontâneo. O homem colocou suas mãos em cima das dela, apanhando seus braços. Sorriu-lhe abertamente.

-É tão fácil de agradar, minha Escolhida. Devo tratar de pensar em alguma outra coisa que motive esse sorriso em seu rosto. - Piscou-lhe o olho, fazendo que ela se ruborizasse.

Sakura sempre se sentia surpreendida quando ele saía com alguma de suas provocadoras insinuações. Mas essa vez deu-se conta de que embora Sasuke realizasse o emparelhamento de maneira diferente, comportava-se de uma maneira tipicamente masculina. Provocava-a; aguilhoava-a, e tinha certa tendência a dominar. Definitivamente, deixando à parte a sexualidade física, ele era como a maioria dos homens em companhia de uma mulher que desejassem. Tentava-a; fazia-a rir; abraçava-a. Sasuke provava por si mesmo que era um pacote muito tentador de masculinidade. Decidiu que gostava. Muitíssimo. Além de suas diferenças, o moreno tinha uma personalidade cativante. Era preparado e aprendia rapidamente. Frequentemente, seus olhos ônix brilhavam com humor. E havia outras provas de sua natureza... Precisamente essa manhã, quando ela estava a ponto de amassar com a vassoura uma aranha em sua cozinha, ele a tinha detido. Cuidadosamente, havia levantando a aranha sobre uma folha de papel, e amavelmente a tinha depositado fora. Contudo, lhe havia dito que era um soldado de alguma espécie. Um Patrulheiro, tinha-o chamado. Defendia seus mundos contra a invasão, embora tenha sido muito vago para precisar o que ou os quais os invadiriam. Quando lhe tinha perguntado, Sasuke parecia não conhecer a resposta.

-Quem quer a Câmara de Vereadores Unido de Mundos estime como aqueles com os que não deveríamos ter contato - havia respondido ele finalmente.

-Todos esses Patrulheiros têm suas próprias naves?

-Não todos. Só os que provaram seu valor para nossa gente. Alguns são dotados com melhores naves que outros. A nave em que vim a ti é de um desenho superior que a maioria.

Sakura arqueou suas sobrancelhas. Então, ele quis dizer que devia ser o equivalente de um oficial de alta patente.

-Simplesmente te partiu... Para vir aqui?

Ele tinha parecido incômodo com a pergunta, lhe fazendo recordar uma reação similar que tinha tido a primeira vez que o tinha questionado. Agora, como antes, lhe deu a mesma resposta:

-Você me chamou e eu vim.

Tinha se ausentado sem permissão. Simplesmente sabia. Quanto problema teria por havê-lo feito? Não muitos, rezou. Apesar de estar equivocado por ter ido ali, parecia ser uma pessoa compassiva e decente.

-Sabe, Sasuke, possivelmente deveria retornar logo a sua casa. - Certamente, quanto mais tempo ele se mantivesse afastado, pior seria para ele.

-Ainda não. Não é o momento. - Logo lhe sorriu docemente. - Além disso, Sakura devo te ajudar com seu negócio de impressão por microcomputador. - Ele espaçou cada palavra cuidadosamente, provocando um sorriso nela.

Olhou por cima os gráficos outra vez, levando a pilha ao sofá com ela.

-Estas estão tão boas... - murmurou distraída.

-São muito simples. Poderia fazê-lo muito melhor se me permitisse fazer mais modificações a sua máquina.

-Não. - Tudo o que precisava era um manual com ilustrações holográficas saltando fora da página frente a uns pobres e ingênuos técnicos. Fariam que ambos fossem arrastados por agentes do governo. Todo um Arquivo X em potência. - Não, estes estarão muito bem, Sasuke.

-Há alguma outra coisa que queira de mim no momento? - Ele se apoiou contra o sofá, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente para ela. - Sakura fez um esforço para não rir. Sasuke não era muito sutil.

-Bem, há uma coisa. - Ele se inclinou para frente, alisando para trás uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

-Sim, minha Escolhida? - Sua voz foi um ronrono ardente.

-Por que trazia posta essa camisa quando chegou? - Essa pergunta não era a que ele esperava ou queria ouvir.

-A camisa? Que camisa?

-A que tem um ursinho de pelúcia peludo em cima.- Ela riu nervosamente, cobrindo-se rapidamente a boca com a mão. - Fez-se a luz no cérebro de Sasuke.

-Ah, a camisa que copiei do pequeno homenzinho. Não te agradou? A todo mundo parecia lhe agradar enormemente; ele foi meio doido e abraçado por muitos por essa camisa.

-E você pensou que te tocaria e te abraçaria se a levava? - Seus olhos brilharam com regozijo.

-Bom... - sorriu por sua vez mas bem timidamente.

-Por que o chama 'pequeno homenzinho'?

-Porque o era. Nunca vi a um tão pequeno antes. Só desta altura - ele levantou sua mão uns poucos pés sobre o piso para lhe mostrar. - Possivelmente era de uma espécie diferente.

-Era um bebê, Sasuke. Não sabe o que é um bebê? - Ele se encolheu de ombros.

-Nunca vi essa forma de vida antes.

-Essa forma de vida? Como se reproduz sua gente, então?

-O que quer dizer? - Aparentemente, ele não tinha ideia a respeito do que ela falava.

-Como continua sua espécie?

-Continua para onde?

-A humanidade depende de bebês que crescem até tornarem-se adultos. Não me diga que foi sempre do tamanho que é agora.

-É obvio que sim. Do que outra forma seria?

-Mas... Como chegou você a... Existir?

-Não sei - finalmente disse. - Nunca refleti sobre isso antes. Recordo meu Despertar, mas não antes.

-O que é um Despertar?

-É o começo de uma existência. Isso é tudo o que lembro, desse ponto em adiante. - Por que nunca tinha pensado nisto antes? De onde tinha vindo? De onde tinham vindo todos eles?

-Então não há bebês em seus mundos? Que triste.

-Não, não temos nenhum desses bebês de que falas.

-Envelhece?

-Sim, envelhecemos. Embora os Patrulheiros façam tratamentos de revitalização para permanecer na idade ótima para cumprir com o dever.

-Que idade tem, então?

-Passaram-se o equivalente a trinta de seus anos desde meu Despertar. - Mas ele já era um adulto em seu Despertar. Era confuso.

-Quanto tempo abrange a duração de sua vida?

-Normalmente viveria outros setenta de seus anos, exceto se ocorresse um acidente ou outro acontecimento similar. Ainda sou considerado jovem em meu mundo. Ainda assim, devo manter meus tratamentos ou começarei a envelhecer de uma maneira básica. Se isso ocorrer, então eventualmente teria que deixar de ser um Patrulheiro, o qual não quereria fazer.

-Entendo. Deve haver passado por um treinamento e trabalho árduo para ter chegado a seu posto. Não é tão fácil deixar algo parecido.

-Entende-o. É certo que sou muito bom sendo Patrulheiro; mas é porque estava selecionado para essa posição. É algo como uma honra. Alguém deve ter o balanço correto de atributos mentais e físicos. - Ele vacilou brevemente. - Mas não é tudo o que sou, Sakura. - Ela o olhou.

-Entendo isso, também. - Ela cobriu a mão masculina onde descansava sobre o sofá. Sasuke virou a palma da mão para cima, agarrando sua mão na dele.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove**

Alguém chamava insistentemente à porta. Já que Sasuke estava ocupado tratando de imaginar como fazer algumas pipocas na cozinha, Sakura foi abrir. Ficou impactada ao encontrar Kiba do outro lado da soleira.

-Kiba! Q-que está fazendo aqui? - tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto para ganhar um segundo para tranquilizar-se. Esse era o homem com quem tinha esbanjado os últimos quatro anos de sua vida. O homem a quem tinha dado seu amor e sua inocência. O homem que a tinha abandonado.

-Sakura. É bom ver-te outra vez. - Seus olhos café escuro percorreram sua figura com lembrança possessiva. - É tão bela como recordava. Posso entrar uns minutos?

Sakura olhou sobre seu ombro em direção à cozinha. Ouviu uma panela bater no fogão, um "Ai!" seguido de umas quantas palavras resmungadas em uma língua estranha que soava como uma maldição, e depois o milho começando a abrir-se de repente com um pequeno som explosivo.

-Eu... Suponho que estaria bem por uns poucos minutos, mas realmente não acredito que tenhamos muito do que falar, Kiba.

-Simplesmente me escute... Isso é tudo o que peço. - Ele a olhou suplicante.

Apesar de ser um rato de primeira classe, era, entretanto um homem muito bonito pensou Sakura, abrindo a porta para deixá-lo entrar. Era assombroso como nada do sofrimento que lhe tinha causado se refletisse na cara masculina. Talvez tivesse um retrato especial em seu apartamento de cobertura que esboçasse o Kiba real em tecido. Havia só uma coisa que queria ouvir de Kiba Inuzuka: Por quê? Por que, depois de quatro anos, tinha tido ele que abandoná-la, deixando-a em uma situação tão difícil?

Kiba entrou silenciosamente na sala. Sakura fechou a porta, sem perder tempo em lhe perguntar:

-Por que o fez?

Kiba abriu a boca para responder justamente quando Sasuke entrava tranquilamente na sala levando uma tigela cheia de pipocas. Ele se deteve, cravando os olhos em Kiba com curiosidade. O olhar que o outro devolveu foi muito mais hostil.

-Quem é ele?- sacudiu com força seu polegar em direção ao Patrulheiro.

As narinas de Sasuke se abriram ligeiramente ante o gesto ofensivo.

-Sou Sasuke. Pergunte a mim se quer sabê-lo.

Sakura podia ver pelo estreitamento leve dos olhos de Sasuke que Kiba não lhe tinha caído muito bem. Rapidamente deu um passo entre os dois homens. Quão último necessitava nesse instante era uma cena. Pelo enrijecimento das orelhas do ex, era necessário pensar em algo para controlar imediatamente a situação.

-Sasuke é um... Primo distante. Ele esteve me ajudando com o negócio... - perfurou Kiba com um olhar afiado -... Desde que fugiu - Surtiu efeito; Kiba deu meia volta incômodo com o aviso sobre seu deplorável comportamento.

-OH - Kiba dirigiu-se a Sasuke, estendendo seu braço para o aperto de mãos tradicional.

Sasuke olhou para baixo, na mão estendida, logo acima aos olhos do visitante. Estudou-o por vários momentos carregados de tensão. Decidiu ignorar o gesto de falsa cordialidade do homem. Voltando as costas ao molesto intruso, desabou-se pesadamente em uma poltrona, levantou seus pés em uma almofada, e começou a comer ruidosamente suas pipocas. Sakura escondeu seu sorriso detrás de sua mão. Sasuke era um homem muito perceptivo. Kiba observou o outro moreno por um minuto cheio de incredulidade. Finalmente, voltou-se para Sakura.

-Olhe, poderíamos ir a algum lugar para conversarmos?

-Há uma cadeira vazia aqui o suficientemente grande para ambos - Sasuke bruscamente inclinou a cabeça em direção ao sofá, sem deixar de fazer estalar as pipocas em sua apertou os dentes.

-Quero dizer, em particular.

-Isto é o suficientemente privado - Sasuke soou inflexível. Sakura tragou.

-Por que não nos sentamos aqui?- Ela se sentou rapidamente. Sem alternativa, Kiba se uniu a ela no sofá.

-Queria tentar te explicar... Por que fiz o que fiz.

-O que te aconteceu Kiba? Como pôde...? - Ela se deteve, incapaz de seguir. Kiba colocou a mão em seu braço, apertando amavelmente a pele suave em um gesto de fingida simpatia.

Sasuke os observou muito cuidadosamente. Por alguma razão, não gostou que esse homem tocasse Sakura; não era como se o homem estivesse sendo excessivamente atrevido, tentando um prelúdio para conectar-se, mas mesmo assim... Os dedos de Kiba acariciaram o braço da jovem enquanto começava a falar. Observou o movimento lhe acariciando. Não, não gostava disso absolutamente! Inclinou-se para frente, deu um empurrão na tigela de pipocas sob seu nariz.

-Prova uma. - Kiba apartou com força a tigela.

-Está prestando atenção? Trato de ter uma conversação - Ele se voltou para rosada outra vez - Tive um problema, Sakura. Queria lhe contar tudo isso, mas não me atrevia a fazê-lo.

Ela nunca tinha esperado esse tipo de confissão. Kiba sempre tinha repugnado saber que alguém pensasse que era menos que perfeito. O que podia significar que dizia a verdade.

-Que tipo de problema?

-Apostas. Eu... Quando comecei, não foi tão mau. Umas poucas apostas aqui e lá, os cavalos, os cães, você sabe como é. - Não, ela não sabia. - De qualquer maneira, é algo... Que saiu fora do meu controle. Comecei a pegar dinheiro emprestado do negócio, mas nunca soube por que sempre o reintegrei antes que se inteirasse. Então...

-Então alcançou um ponto onde não podia mais fazê-lo - Ela terminou por ele. Não era de estranhar, até com todos seus contratos lucrativos, que nunca lhes parecesse dar lucro ao final do mês. - OH Kiba, por que não me disse?

-Eu... Não podia. Contraí dívidas com alguns sócios, muito dinheiro. Eu... Ah, pedi emprestado tanto como podia do banco, logo o efetivo dos cartões de crédito. Sinto muito, Sakura. Não havia nenhuma outra coisa que pudesse fazer.

-Kiba... - os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Kiba tomou-lhe as mãos.

-Ficou tudo para trás agora, doçura; paguei as dívidas e eu... - Sasuke tinha ouvido suficiente.

-Este é o homem que te machucou profundamente, não é verdade Sakura? O homem que te deixou sozinha para sofrer por ti mesma? Que nunca se ocupou de seu bem-estar depois de que te deixou? - Sakura fechou os olhos, logo os abriu.

-Ele está certo, Kiba. Porque é verdade... Se tinha problemas, deveria ter vindo a mim, não devia ter me deixado de fora.

-Não podia fazê-lo. Sakura; quero voltar... - Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Tudo terminou quando saiu por essa porta, Kiba.

-Ainda te amo Sakura.

Sasuke levantou-se. Definitivamente tinha ouvido suficiente.

-Então é muito azarado. Perdeu seu direito a esta felicidade quando a maltratou. Em todo caso, ela não te ama, não é verdade, minha Escolhida? - Ainda assim, ele não esperou sua resposta - Nem nunca te amou verdadeiramente. Pode ir agora.

A boca da rosada se abriu em um ofego. Não estava segura se deveria recriminar Sasuke por intrometer-se onde não lhe correspondia ou concordar com sua precisa observação. Ele tomou seu silêncio como toda a confirmação que necessitava. Enfrentou Kiba outra vez.

-Possivelmente não me ouviu... Eu disse, pode ir agora.

O olhar de Kiba passou de um à outra.

-"Primo"- cuspiu - Sim, como não.

Saiu violentamente, batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Há um dito de onde venho, Sakura: 'Adeus e que te leve um vento escuro'. Acredito que tem aplicação aqui.

Sakura, a contra gosto, assentiu. Recolheu a tigela de pipocas e se voltou para a TV. Sasuke se sentou a seu lado no sofá, colocando a mão na tigela de vez em quando para agarrar um punhado. Ele aceitou seu silêncio em muitos níveis.


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez**

Ocorreu de novo na metade da noite. Pior desta vez.

Jazia um ao lado do outro, abraçados. Como deveria ser, a curva do corpo da jovem ajustando-se perfeitamente a dele. Os braços masculinos estavam envoltos ao redor dela quando ele despertou. Desde seu interior, ele se sentia queimar. Ardia. Seu corpo inteiro estava tamborilando com uma energia desconhecida que crepitava, rangendo através dele. Mas o pior se concentrava em seu membro masculino. Pulsava, inchado e pulsando. Morreria ele desse mal espantoso? Doía tanto...

Sakura resmungou algo incoerente em seu sonho, apoiando-se mais atrás contra ele. A pele de suas costas e seu traseiro se deslizou apertadamente contra o corpo do homem. Sasuke reprimiu um gemido de agonia. Enfrentou a invasores alienígenas, tinha lutado por sua vida e sua gente. Devia ser forte. Jurando que sobreviveria a isso, apertou os dentes. A noite passou lentamente para ele, em uma tortura muito penosa.

Quando os primeiros raios de luz passaram através da janela do dormitório, Sasuke estava ensopado de suor. Mas não estava melhor. Pior ainda, estava mais dolorido. Uma distração. Necessitava uma distração para que sua mente esquecesse essa aflição. Além disso, da dor monumental, essa... Essa coisa o fazia sentir-se irritado. Impacientemente, separou de seus olhos uma grossa mecha de cabelo de Sakura que tinha estado fazendo cócegas à parte dianteira de seu nariz.

Seus olhos se fixaram na nuca exposta do pescoço da mulher. Ele queria pressionar seus lábios contra esse lugar vulnerável. Deslizá-los através do espaço de veludo exposto a seu olhar. Tornou-se louco? Profundamente indignado consigo mesmo, saltou fora da cama, despertando a rosada no processo. Ela abriu seus olhos sonolentos para o ver de pé diretamente a seu lado junto à cama. Seus olhos se alargaram quando compreendeu o que estava frente a sua cara. Ela se endireitou com um chiado, agarrando firmemente o lençol contra ela.

-O que é isso? - Ela apontou um dedo acusador à óbvia protuberância.

Sasuke tratou de fingir que nada estava fora de lugar.

-O que?

-Não se faça de ingênuo. Por que tem essa ereção enorme?- demandou ela.

Sasuke não tinha ideia a respeito do que falava ela, mas sua atitude, entretanto, irritou-o. Não podia ver que estava doente?

-Está sendo teimosa e ridícula- espetou ele, dirigindo-se ao quarto de banho. A água fria o ajudaria. Fria como o gelo.

Sakura ficou na cama, agarrando firmemente o lençol em um silêncio atordoado. Sasuke tinha se excitado. Fisicamente excitado. Tinha-lhe ocorrido antes? Sabia ele o que significava? Talvez o fizesse. Talvez ocorresse a sua raça todo o tempo, mas em certa forma ignoravam as implicações. Talvez por isso ele parecesse tão chateado quando ela tinha assinalado o óbvio. Ou talvez, simplesmente talvez, nunca lhe tivesse ocorrido antes e não soubesse o que fazer a respeito disso.

Um sorriso lento e travesso avançou lentamente através de sua cara. Sabia exatamente o que fazer quanto a ela concernia. Como seria com ele? Perguntou-se. Só tinha estado com Kiba, mas de certa forma pensava que poderia ser diferente com Sasuke... Não pelas razões óbvias, a não ser em virtude de sua natureza sincera. Estava segura de que Sasuke faria a experiência muito especial para ela. Valorizá-la-ia muito e se doaria completamente, estava convencida.

Sakura admitiu para si mesma que o desejava. A seguinte vez que ele se encontrasse... "indisposto" dessa maneira, ela tinha a intenção de lhe subministrar o tratamento prescrito.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze**

Sobreviveria. Aparentemente, o que fora que o enchesse de ânsia não era uma ameaça para sua vida. Até então.

Sasuke passou uma mão tremente através de seu cabelo bagunçado. Parecia equilibrar-se sobre ele uma série de ataques. Em um minuto estava bem, ao seguinte, estava ardendo. Possivelmente deveria voltar para sua nave para averiguar se podia fazer que o medi-programa procurasse a fundo um antídoto. Não, não podia fazer isso. Tinha calculado essa viajem detalhadamente a respeito dos níveis de gasto que tinha, e devia ser muito conservador com o uso de energia. Tinha sobrevivido até agora. De fato, entre as rajadas de ataques, parecia recuperar-se completamente... Até que o seguinte embate o apanhava. Esta parecia ser uma indicação positiva de que seu corpo dominava com maestria o problema. Exceto que os ataques pareciam manifestar-se mais frequentemente. Dar-se-ia um dia mais.

Se não tivesse melhorado a seguinte manhã, não teria outra alternativa que procurar ajuda de sua nave. Felizmente, pelo resto do dia, sobreviveu sem uma só reincidência. Sakura tinha entrado em outro quarto, ao qual ela chamava de refúgio, para trabalhar em um projeto diferente. Ele permaneceu com os gráficos de funcionamento no quarto do computador doméstico.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

Sua sorte não continuou.


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze**

Sakura abriu os olhos.

Na escuridão da noite, a luz da lua se filtrava através das sombras parcialmente elevadas, encontrando de repente a cama. Iluminando Sasuke. Bronzeado e nu, ele estava de costas sob seus próprios quadris. A aura circundante da lua o convertia em um deus pagão. Era esplêndido! O homem respirava rotamente; o suor cobria seu lábio superior e brilhava nas ondulações, perfeitamente delineadas de seu peito esculpido. Por isso que lhe acontecia, a moça não se sentiu surpreendida ao perceber que seus quadris tinham sido levantados para assentar-se em cima dessas coxas poderosas.

A ponta de sua virilidade palpitante beijava o portal de sua feminilidade.

Sasuke viu que ela estava acordada. Os olhos de ambos se entrelaçaram por uma eternidade perpétua. Apanhada em seu olhar aceso, Sakura conteve o fôlego. Fá-lo-ia ele? Sasuke empurrou para frente ligeiramente, sem romper em nenhum momento o contato visual com ela. Introduziu-se apenas. "_Sim_," ela pensou. _"Sim..."_

Sasuke observava como os olhos de Sakura se ampliavam, com suas pupilas dilatadas. Logo sentiu que um fluido, espesso e quente, rodeava a cabeça de sua virilidade. Deteve-se, pensando nisso por um momento, e decidiu que lhe agradava. Mais que lhe agradar. A superfície escorregadia, entretanto aveludada, da substância desconhecida pareceu esfriar o fogo em seu pênis, mas acendê-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Sensualmente, perguntou-se que sabor teria esse suco substancioso ao deslizar-se contra sua boca. De repente, ele se deu conta de que o líquido provinha do profundo interior dela. Instantaneamente, ele quis, necessitou, meter-se em cheio mais profundamente nessa substância quente e viscosa. E quando repentinamente se precaveu de que ele mesmo era o causador dessa umidade como o orvalho, quase gemeu. Agora possuía algo mais dela. Sasuke pressionou para frente lentamente, dando-se tempo para tocar com seu corpo, gradualmente, a depressão onde se encontrava esse maravilhoso calor líquido. Pouco a pouco, introduziu-se, mais e mais profundo. Deslizou-se dentro até onde podia chegar e depois sair, se o desejava, em silêncio.

Ele sujeitou os quadris femininos em suas mãos firmes, atraindo-a apertadamente contra ele. As sensações que o alagavam o obrigaram a fechar os olhos com uma alegria eufórica que previamente tinha experiente só no prelúdio de conexão da mente. Só que isso era diferente. Menos, e, contudo... Mais.

Ela o rodeou com seu corpo, em uma onda de calor e líquido agora, acariciando-o, introduzindo-o, envolvendo-se ao redor dele, até que Sasuke não esteve seguro de onde morria ele e nascia ela. Sobressaltando-o, ela o acariciou de dentro. Com um som baixo, grunhiu do profundo de sua garganta. As veias de seu pescoço se sobressaíram enquanto ele arrojava para trás sua cabeça. Uma gota de suor fluiu para baixo por sua frente.

-Me beije - Sua voz ofegante o fez abrir os olhos. Ela queria algo dele, mas desconhecia o que. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente enquanto ele a olhava com intensidade.

-Me mostre minha Escolhida - disse Sasuke com voz áspera.

Sakura enroscou seu braço ao redor do pescoço viril, devorando-o amavelmente para frente, urgindo-o para sua boca enquanto os dedos de sua outra mão se trespassavam através dos fios negros de seu cabelo bagunçado. Os olhos masculinos se ampliaram momentaneamente enquanto ela colocava seus lábios contra os dele, logo os entreabriu quando a jovem moveu seus lábios, mais suaves, contra os dele, daqui para lá, da maneira mais agradável possível. Ela era formosa. Podia saboreá-la agora. Saboreá-la e beber dela. Ela chupou seu lábio superior. Ele a lambeu a sua vez e fez cócegas no canto da sua boca com a língua. Ela o mordeu. Ele devolveu o favor mordendo também, logo sugando gentilmente seu luxurioso lábio inferior.

Sasuke fez aquilo no que era bom; tomou o comando. Sem conter-se mais tempo para seguir suas pistas, sua língua começou uma aventura própria, sobre a fenda pequena por cima do arco de sua boca, avançando através da comissura de seus lábios, e, finalmente, fazendo o que tinha pensado fazer a outra noite. Entrar nela completamente com sua língua. Ela estava úmida e ardente ali também. Devagar, começou a explorá-la e a acariciou e saboreou até que pensou que ficaria louco com a percepção, o sabor, o perfume dela contra ele, embaixo dele, dentro dele. Estava inchando-se e engrossando-se dentro dela. Mas Sakura pareceu não se incomodar; ao contrário, gemeu e se retorceu embaixo dele. Sasuke sabia agora o que ela queria; Sakura desejava que ele se movesse dentro dela na mesma forma que o tinha feito em sua boca com a língua. Mas ele não o faria. Não nessa primeira vez. Suas mãos baixaram para aferrar seus quadris, para impedir seus movimentos.

-Sasuke- ela gemeu. - Mova-te dentro...

-Não, minha Escolhida- respondeu ele rotamente - quero te sentir assim... Quero que me sinta dentro de ti assim, tão profundo...

Ele pulsou dentro dela, sentiu-a respondendo com seus estremecimentos. Começou a subir suas mãos para seu rosto, até a base de sua cabeça, para tentar inclusive então lhe ensinar sua forma de relacionar, mas algo ocorria entre os dois. Algo capitalista. Cru. Selvagem. O fogo em seu corpo estava fora de controle. Sentiu uma quebra de onda precipitada de batimentos do coração, profundamente dentro dele, fortalecendo-se e elevando-se. Mal pôde murmurar estranguladamente seu nome, agarrando-a firmemente para apertá-la mais contra ele. Podia morrer disto? Não lhe importava! Quão mesmo ele experimentava parecia ocorrer a ela. Sakura o abraçou, expressando seu prazer simplesmente com seu nome.

-Sasuke!

Então, caiu como uma bomba sobre ele. Uma rajada incrível de energia, vida e poder. Surgiu dele, dessa parte dele conectada com ela, enterrado dentro dela. Saiu a fervuras sem parar, parecendo vir de sua alma. Ele fluiu dentro dela. E ela o aceitou, mantendo-o dentro de si mesma com grande deleite, ajudando-o ainda mais nesse grande esforço de extrair o fluido dele com contrações diminutas em todo o comprido do eixo de seu membro. Foi à explosão final. Permaneceu sobressaltado por suas emoções transbordantes. Ele soluçou seu nome no ardor de sua paixão.

-Sou teu- murmurou, caindo inconsciente em seus braços.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze**

-Sasuke... Sasuke está bem?

Sakura golpeou ligeiramente o rosto de seu amante com a palma da mão. Tinha-a assustado ao desmaiar na culminação do ato. O que sabia realmente de sua fisiologia alien? O que aconteceria se, em sua exuberância, tinha-o prejudicado de algum modo?

Os olhos escuros se abriram lentamente, ligeiramente aturdidos.

-Estou vivo?

Sakura não pôde evitar um sorriso.

-Sim, está vivo - Ela tirou um fio úmido de cabelo sedoso de sua testa - Não está machucado de algum jeito? Como se sente?

-Sinto-me... Muito bem - Essa não pareceu à verdade completa. - Não... Sinto-me Sakura, muito, muito bem - expressou com um sorriso. Seus olhos carregavam uma luz misteriosa. - Conhecer-te-ei melhor, Sakura - Ele veementemente começou a rodar para ela, acariciando com sua boca a boca feminina - Eu gosto deste novo método de emparelhamento que tenho descoberto - Ele capturou seu lóbulo com os dentes.

-O que você tem descoberto? Sasuke, não acredito que entenda...

-É uma expressão maravilhosa de união, diferente de qualquer outra experiência que tenha tido antes. Foi igual para ti? Posso te dizer o que sinto sem palavras e pensamentos, simplesmente com meu corpo físico. É do mais notável - Ele passou as palmas sob o traseiro da moça, as moldando sobre suas nádegas para ele. Incrivelmente, começava a endurecer-se outra vez!

Seus lábios abertos atacaram a curva de seu pescoço, desenhando contra a pele. Sakura ficou sem fôlego.

-Sasuke, você...

-Parece que estou doente outra vez, Sakura. Sendo a pessoa compreensiva que é, sei que me ajudará a aliviar esta condição, minha Escolhida. - Ele tomou sua boca em um beijo quente.

O que quer que tinha estado a ponto de dizer, perdeu-se quando ele capturou o bico de seu seio em sua boca ardente.

- Desta vez me moverei para ti - murmurou ele

E o fez por uma eternidade.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze**

-Devemos nos deter- ela ficou sem fôlego.

-Por quê? - Sasuke rodou seus quadris, causando que um gemido diminuto escapasse dos lábios de Sakura.

-P-porque vou desmaiar. Não posso mover um músculo. - Ele sorriu contra sua garganta.

-Certamente pode mover um músculo ao menos...- ele se moveu profundamente dentro dela.

-OH, Meu deus...

Sasuke a beijou avidamente, suas mãos tocando o seu rosto feminino.

- Deixe-me te mostrar minha técnica, Sakura - ofegou ele, seus movimentos deliciosos e enérgicos fazendo que os dois ofegassem.

Outra vez, ela negou com a cabeça.

Fizera a mesma petição repetidamente ao longo da semana anterior, enquanto praticavam sua ardente maneira de fazer o amor. Uma vez que Sasuke tinha saboreado as alegrias da paixão física, não havia maneira de controlá-lo. Tinha sido insaciável. De fato, mal tinham deixado o quarto durante dias. Como um menino com um brinquedo novo, ele queria provar tudo, em cada forma concebível. Tinha-a amado com sua língua, sua boca, seu corpo, na cama, no piso, na mesa da cozinha, na banheira, e uma vez, quando não tinham podido chegar ao dormitório, nas escadas. Ele era incrível. Uma vez, distraidamente lhe tinha deixado entrever que tinha certa reputação entre os Patrulheiros referente a seus encontros com as mulheres. Sakura suspeitava que sua propensão natural para a "luxúria" se derramava sobre o reino físico da mesma maneira.

O lado apaixonado de sua natureza agora tinha uma nova maneira de conexão, e não passou muito tempo antes que ensinasse a ela um par de coisas... Ou três. De onde tirava ele sua energia? Virtualmente a tinha esgotado. Nunca tinha sido dessa maneira com Kiba. Nunca. Nos braços de Sasuke, ela se sentia completamente bela... Uma amante sensual, atrativa. Nunca se tinha considerado excessivamente apaixonada antes... Até que ele tinha feito sair à mulher selvagem dentro dela, fazendo-a emitir sons de sua garganta que nunca tinha suspeitado sequer que fora capaz de fazer. Quando ele a amava assim, ela não podia lhe negar nada. Exceto sua repetida súplica de lhe dar permissão para deixá-lo conectar-se com ela. Ela continuava lhe recusando quanto a isso. Assustava-a, essa comunhão estranha que ele tinha. O que lhe faria? Como a impressionaria? Realmente entraria em sua mente para unir-se a ela de algum modo? Pelo que ela recordava de seu primeiro e único intento de emparelhamento alien, isso era precisamente o que ele tinha a intenção de fazer.

Não, não acreditava que pudesse dirigir o sexo extraterrestre ainda... Talvez jamais. De qualquer maneira, doía como uma reprimenda! Que prazer havia nisso? Ele simplesmente devia saciar-se com o que lhe dava. E a julgar pelos gemidos ásperos, graves e profundos que ele fazia, estava o suficientemente satisfeito.


	17. Capítulo Dezeseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Sakura estirou os braços sobre sua cabeça.

Tinha estado no computador por horas. As costas a matava. Era, infelizmente, uma das desvantagens de seu trabalho em casa.

Sasuke surgiu detrás dela, colocando suas mãos grandes em seus ombros; espertamente massageou os músculos tensos em seu pescoço com uma habilidade incrível.

-OH, isso sente tão bem.

-Poderia pensar que estou me relacionando fisicamente contigo por esses sons que faz- comentou ele. Ela abriu um olho para observá-lo por sobre seu ombro.

-Muito divertido.

-Mmm-. Ele esfregou seu queixo contra a parte superior de sua cabeça-. Se soubesse que poderia arrancar estes sons de ti simplesmente esfregando seus ombros assim, o teria provado antes. Pensa em todo o tempo que houvéssemos economizado.

-Acredita que é engraçado? - Ele se inclinou para colocar um beijo na curva arredondada de seu braço.

-Funciona em todas as mulheres da mesma forma, ou é especialmente sensitiva a meu contato?

Em lugar de sorrir, como ele tinha antecipado, os ombros de Sakura se encurvaram.

-Suponho que quererá averiguar isso, verdade? - Sua testa se enrugou.

-Do que está falando?

-Bem, digo, agora que você há... _praticado_ comigo, suponho que quer ver como seria com alguém mais - Ela não parecia de tudo feliz ao dizer aquilo. Sasuke estava confuso.

-Por que quereria a outra quando já te reclamei?

-Reclamado? Atiramos-nos na cama. Foi sua primeira experiência. Estou segura de que quer estender suas asas...

-Minha primeira experiência? - Ele sorriu abertamente ante a mera ideia. Sim, a mecânica era diferente, mas um cometa... Sempre era um cometa - Estive fazendo amor por... Bem, deixa-o simplesmente em que sou muito experiente.

-Você sabe o que quero dizer, Sasuke.

Ele ignorou suas palavras e começou a segui-la ao redor do quarto e fora do vestíbulo, um brilho de luz sensual iluminando seus olhos ônix.

-Por isso a respeito de estender minhas asas... Talvez estenderei as tuas em lugar disso. - Ele se inclinou para ela. Sakura gritou e subiu as escadas correndo. Sasuke a seguiu até que chegou a metade das escadas; logo a apanhou.

-Ponha-me no chão, Sasuke! Ponha-me... - a voz de Sakura se filtrou brevemente pelo vestíbulo antes que a porta do quarto fosse fechada de repente.


	18. Capítulo Dezesete

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Sasuke começou a sair de Sakura, ajeitando-se na comodidade segura de seu abraço. Já ela estava dormindo profundamente. Ele a tinha esgotado. Sua consciência o cravava ligeiramente. Tinha pensado que se a cansasse o suficiente, ela poderia reduzir sua resistência inflexível para ele. Mas não havia acontecido desse modo. Não porque ele não estivesse o suficientemente motivado dentro de seu corpo para participar com entusiasmo de seu intercâmbio físico; estava-o. De fato, poderia ter seguido amando-a vigorosamente durante toda a noite nesse novo método de que ambos desfrutavam. Entretanto, ele queria mais.

Ele queria conectar-se com ela. Não simplesmente o queria... Necessitava-o. Sendo inocente, ela não entendia os impulsos naturais de um homem. Cada vez que ele unia sua carne a dela, o desejo aumentava ferozmente dentro dele, o desejo de fazê-la completamente dele. Algumas vezes, o desejo quase o tinha afligido. Mas tinha podido controlá-lo. Seria imperdoável que entrasse nela sem seu consentimento para tomar o que tão desesperadamente desejava. Ele era conhecido entre seus pares como um homem de forte personalidade, um homem capaz do controle total. Ultimamente, entretanto, perguntava-se quanto tempo mais poderia reter esse controle quando, cada vez que se relacionava, parecia menos seguro de sua habilidade, para não obedecer a seus próprios desejos e conectar-se com ela. Sasuke, distraidamente, observou as cortinas da janela revoando na brisa da noite. O vento ligeiro era bem-vindo contra o calor de sua carne nua. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer exceto lhe dar mais tempo para aceitá-lo. Eventualmente, esperava com todo seu coração, ela o deixaria entrar.

Até então, não podia pensar sequer em tentar a viagem para casa. Não, ela devia conectar-se com ele antes que empreendessem a volta. Em caso de que não, na melhor das condições, ela seria considerada uma estrangeira, suscetível de ser sancionada pelas Câmaras de Vereadores Unidos. No pior dos casos, seria considerada uma invasora. Ao que estaria sujeita se algo semelhante acontecesse... Ele não suportava pensar a respeito disso.


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Sasuke começou a sair de Sakura, ajeitando-se na comodidade segura de seu abraço. Já ela estava dormindo profundamente. Ele a tinha esgotado. Sua consciência o cravava ligeiramente. Tinha pensado que se a cansasse o suficiente, ela poderia reduzir sua resistência inflexível para ele. Mas não havia acontecido desse modo. Não porque ele não estivesse o suficientemente motivado dentro de seu corpo para participar com entusiasmo de seu intercâmbio físico; estava-o. De fato, poderia ter seguido amando-a vigorosamente durante toda a noite nesse novo método de que ambos desfrutavam. Entretanto, ele queria mais.

Ele queria conectar-se com ela. Não simplesmente o queria... Necessitava-o. Sendo inocente, ela não entendia os impulsos naturais de um homem. Cada vez que ele unia sua carne a dela, o desejo aumentava ferozmente dentro dele, o desejo de fazê-la completamente dele. Algumas vezes, o desejo quase o tinha afligido. Mas tinha podido controlá-lo. Seria imperdoável que entrasse nela sem seu consentimento para tomar o que tão desesperadamente desejava. Ele era conhecido entre seus pares como um homem de forte personalidade, um homem capaz do controle total. Ultimamente, entretanto, perguntava-se quanto tempo mais poderia reter esse controle quando, cada vez que se relacionava, parecia menos seguro de sua habilidade, para não obedecer a seus próprios desejos e conectar-se com ela. Sasuke, distraidamente, observou as cortinas da janela revoando na brisa da noite. O vento ligeiro era bem-vindo contra o calor de sua carne nua. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer exceto lhe dar mais tempo para aceitá-lo. Eventualmente, esperava com todo seu coração, ela o deixaria entrar.

Até então, não podia pensar sequer em tentar a viagem para casa. Não, ela devia conectar-se com ele antes que empreendessem a volta. Em caso de que não, na melhor das condições, ela seria considerada uma estrangeira, suscetível de ser sancionada pelas Câmaras de Vereadores Unidos. No pior dos casos, seria considerada uma invasora. Ao que estaria sujeita se algo semelhante acontecesse... Ele não suportava pensar a respeito disso.


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Não podia ser.

Simplesmente não podia ser! Sakura passou um pano sobre o suor de sua fronte enquanto tratava de domar esse último ataque de náuseas. Sasuke lhe havia dito... Apesar do que Sasuke lhe havia dito, todos os sinais apontavam em uma direção inevitável. O período atrasado. A brandura em seus peitos. Sua sensação de esgotamento pelas tardes. As náuseas. Ia matá-lo.

Não, primeiro, iria à farmácia comprar um teste caseiro. Logo o mataria.

Encontrou-o, mais tarde esse mesmo dia, sentado em frente à TV com suas calças jeans e sua camiseta, os pés cruzados em cima da mesa de café. Havia uma expressão juvenilmente inocente em sua cara de "OH!" enquanto observava a tela. Sim, definitivamente o mataria.

Lola, do Damm Yankees perguntava: "_Quem sente a dor quando acontece o baile de mambo?_", e Sakura pensou que agora ela podia responder a essa pergunta com autoridade. Agarrando o controle remoto, desligou a televisão. Sasuke se voltou para ela com um olhar inquisitivo.

-Acreditei que havia dito que não podia ter bebês. - Suas mãos estavam em seus quadris, seu pé sapateando impacientemente. Os olhos escuros de Sasuke se alargaram.

-Não temos bebês.

-Bem, você vai ter um agora!

-Você... Quer dizer que te fiz um bebê? - As esquinas de seus lábios se levantaram em um esboço de sorriso. - Não entendo isto Sakura, mas é do mais intrigante.

-Intrigante? Intrigante! Você... Ignorante, maníaco sexual espacial... Bobo! - Sakura começou a caminhar de cima abaixo, logo se deteve, golpeando sua testa com a mão - Não posso acreditar que tenha caído nessa aproximação docemente inocente. No que eu estava pensando para não...

Quando ela deu o passo seguinte, Sasuke serenamente se inclinou para frente, segurou-a pela cintura, e a atraiu sobre seu colo. Seus olhos brilhavam com diversão enquanto contemplava sua cara horrorizada. Usando o assombro momentâneo de Sakura em sua vantagem, acariciou seus lábios outra vez, em um movimento sensual, contra os dela.

-Eu gosto da ideia de um menino. Agrada-me, minha Escolhida.

Sakura piscou, olhando-o, ainda ligeiramente deslumbrada por encontrar-se jazendo sobre suas coxas, com o olhar fixo nesses muito belos olhos acesos. Seus dedos se enredaram nos longos fios de seu cabelo negro, que caía para frente sobre seus olhos.

-De verdade?- murmurou ela contra sua boca.

- Muito... Mmm. Muitíssimo - a boca do homem se aferrou a dela em um beijo abrasador.

Sakura nunca esteve muito segura do que aconteceu a seguir, mas a próxima coisa que soube era que ambos jaziam sobre suas roupas pulverizadas sobre o sofá, tratando de recuperar o fôlego.

-Deu-se conta de que isto é o que causou o problema em primeiro lugar?

-Não é um problema.

-É fácil para você dizê-lo - ela resmungou.

De todas as maneiras ele não a ouviu ou não lhe prestou atenção; seu interesse, aparentemente, estava completamente concentrado na perspectiva de converter-se em pai. Desde esse momento em diante, ele a bombardeou com perguntas intermináveis.

Quando viria o menino? Quão grande seria? Pareceria com ele? Tantas e tantas perguntas... Até que ela se viu severamente tentada a golpeá-lo na cabeça. Era o futuro pai mais excitado que ela alguma vez tinha visto.


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**Capítulo Vinte**

No final de semana seguinte, Sakura levou Sasuke a uma pequena loja em meio do Wyster-Shire, sobre a qual um amigo lhe tinha contado, em um povoado próximo que parecia ser um mega local para artesãos e artífices. A loja se especializava em roupas para recém-nascidos feitas à mão. Sasuke se mostrou assombrado com os trajes diminutos. Examinou-os muito de perto. Sakura se perguntava no que estaria pensando, quando ele se voltou para olhá-la de uma maneira muito séria.

-Se o menino ser tão pequeno - disse sinceramente - ambos vamos ter que vigiá-lo muito cuidadosamente para que nada de mau lhe aconteça.

Ele era tão doce. Sorrindo, Sakura se levantou para beijá-lo na bochecha.

-Teremos muito cuidado Sasuke; prometo-lhe isso.

Compraram várias roupas pequenas, adequadas para um recém-nascido, com Sasuke inseguro no que se referia à por que não podiam comprar nenhum dos trajes azuis ou rosados, se uma das mantas que ela tinha comprado tinha ambas as cores. A vendedora piscou os olhos para Sakura enquanto deixavam a loja com as mãos cheias.

De volta, na viagem de carro, Sasuke permaneceu muito quieto. Sakura pensou que ele ainda tratava de procurar o sentido ao tabu do azul e rosa. Na realidade, seus pensamentos partiam em uma direção muito mais séria. Ele não se precaveu de que o menino seria tão pequeno. Como poderia levar-lhe em sua espaçonave? Os rigores da viagem através do espaço poderiam resultar muitos para uma forma de vida tão pequena. E o que dizer de Sakura? Como viajaria ela nessas condições? Estaria muito fraca ao carregar a seu menino? Ele não sabia muito do processo, mas o que sabia, de fato, tinha-o preocupado a respeito da sabedoria de submetê-los a ambos a uma viagem tão cedo. Sakura nem sequer tinha experimentado o voo interestelar antes. Era uma viagem comprida. Quem sabia como reagiriam ambos a ela? E Sakura, além disso, recusava-se a conectar-se com ele. Simplesmente isso tinha impedido que partissem antes. E agora com o menino... Simplesmente teria que esperar até que o menino chegasse e ambos parecessem o suficientemente fortes para fazer a viagem. Para então, Sakura já teria se conectado com ele e o momento seria o adequado. Sasuke suspirou. Tinha desejado tanto apresentar imediatamente o seu menino às pessoas de seu mundo nativo, lhes mostrar o que ele tinha feito. Sentia um orgulho por esse êxito como nenhum outro em seu passado. Ninguém mais, que ele soubesse, fez tal desgraça, simplesmente isso teria que esperar.

Depois de tudo, o bem-estar de Sakura e do menino devia ser sua primeira preocupação. Inclusive podia sentir Sakura olhando-o com certo carinho. Essa preocupação natural da fêmea para o varão, usualmente só ocorria depois de que um casal se relacionava completamente, com um entrosamento material total. Desejava que ela confiasse nele agora dessa maneira também, até se fosse inconsciente de que ele necessitava isso. Não, nunca os decepcionaria, nem a ela nem ao seu menino. A viagem devia pospor-se. Passavam uma floricultura quando ele repentinamente se deteve.

-Como chama você a essas flores?

Sakura olhou para ver o que assinalava ele.

-Rosas; rosa chá. Por quê? Você gosta?

Sasuke cravou os olhos nas flores por vários minutos. Havia algo a respeito delas...

-Quero que as tenha, Sakura.

Ele parecia tão sério.

-Bem. Vamos conseguir algumas então. São bonitas; colocaremos na mesa da cozinha.

Ele fez uma pausa, percorrendo com o olhar o rosto dela, uma expressão carinhosa aparecendo em seu rosto. Sua mão firme, amavelmente, apertou-se sobre as dela.

-E colocaremos mais ao lado de nossa cama, assim as poderemos ver quando nos levantarmos de manhã, minha Escolhida.

-Que romântico! E o que te parece sobre a mesa ao lado do computador? E a mesa de café na sala?

-Sim. - Sorriu-lhe amplamente. - Encheremos a casa inteira com elas. Tantas, em todas as partes, que ao as olhar veremos um aviso de... -. Sua testa se enrugou.

-Um aviso do que, Sasuke?

-Eu... Não recordo-. Ele pareceu momentaneamente confuso. - Não é nada; faremos de qualquer maneira! - Tomando sua mão, eles entraram na loja, onde compraram todas as rosas champanhe que o florista tinha.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Capítulo Vinte e um**

A máquina de café gotejava sua bebida escura na jarra. Sasuke não tinha uma predileção excessiva por ele, mas o bebia em ocasiões. Ela, por outra parte, era uma viciada. Ao menos, era-o até sua gravidez. Sakura cravou os olhos no bule com um olho amarelado, perguntando-se se ia ser capaz de bebê-lo essa manhã. A porta da cozinha estava aberta detrás dela, e ouviu Sasuke caminhando brandamente através do piso de tijolos com os pés nus. Ela se voltou para ele, com a intenção de lhe perguntar se gostaria de uma xícara, mas as palavras nunca saíram de seus lábios. Algo estava mau.

Podia-o ver em seu rosto.

Vestindo nada mais que um par de calças jeans, ele se ajoelhou diante dela, enterrando o seu rosto contra seu diafragma. Abraçou-a fortemente contra ele e quando se separou as lágrimas refulgiam em suas pestanas.

Deus Santo, não agora. Não quando tudo vai tão bem. "_Por favor, não deixe que me diga que tem que partir..._"

Colocando uma mão no topo de sua cabeça, ela deixou que seus dedos se enredassem em seu cabelo macio, perguntando-se o que faria se nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de sentir essa massa sedosa sob sua palma outra vez.

-O que aconteceu? - Apenas pôde articular a pergunta.

As mãos de Sasuke se cravaram sobre os cotovelos dela. Seu rosto tinha uma tristeza imensa.

-Minha nave se foi. Nunca poderei retornar para casa.

Sakura fechou seus olhos por um momento. Era muito egoísta de sua parte, sabia, mas não podia evitar sentir-se aliviada pelas notícias. Ele não poderia partir agora.

-Por quê?

Sasuke não podia falar; abraçou-a outra vez, enterrando a cara contra ela. E Sakura sentiu uma terrível compaixão por ele. Ele tinha ido a ela, e agora tinha perdido tudo. E repentinamente soube por que sua nave se havia ido.

-Pelo que fizemos - Sua voz foi seca.

-Sim. Sou o primeiro em dois mil anos que... - ele levantou o pescoço para observá-la -... Você despertou um centro de prazer em mim que esteve inativo em minha gente por milênios, Sakura. Temia-se que, se tivesse permissão de retornar para casa, poluiria a outros simplesmente com minha presença. Minhas energias andam altas, compreende?! - Ela sabia melhor que ninguém.

-Agora sou considerado como um invasor, e nunca poderei me aproximar de nenhum dos vinte e sete mundos regrados pelas Câmaras de Vereadores Unidos. Para assegurarem-se de minha conformidade, ordenaram que minha nave retornasse.

-OH, Sasuke, sinto tanto por ti, mas te mentiria se não te dissesse que me alegro ao mesmo tempo. Agora não poderá me deixar para...

-Te deixar? - Ele parecia estupefato. - Nunca te deixaria minha Escolhida. Nunca. Por que pensaria sequer algo assim?

-Pensei que retornaria a seu mundo... Disse que o faria.

-Sim, mas tinha a intenção de te levar comigo. A única razão pela que esperei tanto é porque ainda não nos conectamos. Não estava seguro dos efeitos da viagem em ti e no nosso menino... Pensei que seria melhor esperar até que ambos estivessem o suficientemente fortes. Mas, te deixar? - Ele a abraçou ao redor da cintura, pondo-a mais perto - Poderia deixar para trás uma parte de mim mesmo?

-OH, Sasuke - Seus braços rodearam seu pescoço; Sakura se inclinou de modo cuidadoso sobre ele, esfregando seu queixo contra a parte superior de sua cabeça. Sasuke acariciou sua bochecha contra seu abdômen.

-Talvez seja melhor assim. As Câmaras de Vereadores Unidos estavam certos. Nunca poderia deixar este prazer físico que encontrei contigo, minha Escolhida.

-Sei que eu não poderia - Sakura tratou de sorrir através de suas lágrimas. Os olhos escuros de seu amante encontraram os seus.

-Que melhor maneira para te dizer como me sinto? Quando te toco me dá prazer, você sabe. Quando minha boca implora para acariciar a tua, sabe. Quando meu corpo pressiona ardente contra ti, sabe. E quando sinto a carícia dentro de ti... -. Os olhos de Sasuke refletiram aquele primeiro encontro com recordada paixão -... Sabe. Não é verdade minha Escolhida?

-Sim, Sasuke. É assim. - Ele a levantou em seus braços.

-Então me deixe-te dizer agora como é para mim, neste minuto, quanto te necessito... Tanto como precisa pulsar meu coração. Demonstrar-te-ei minha espiritualidade nesta expressão física, esta tradução de nos fazer Um. - Ele a levou pelas escadas ao dormitório.

Ali, carinhosamente, colocou-a na cama.

Desatou o cinturão de seu roupão, ajudando-a a desprender-se dele, logo abriu o zíper de sua calça jeans, saindo dela em um passo e abraçando-a contra si. Deitaram juntos sobre a colcha feita à mão. Sakura se perguntou se sua bisavó alguma vez teria imaginado como se enlaçaria ela nessa colcha, que um dia ela e Sasuke se converteriam em uma parte vital do padrão de argolas entrelaçadas. Foi um pensamento caprichoso. O dorso dos dedos de Sasuke roçou ligeiramente a forma de sua clavícula, deslizando-se para baixo para acariciar a parte inferior de seus peitos em um movimento de lento vaivém.

-Seus seios estão mais cheios. E estes... - um dedo preguiçoso formou redemoinhos ao redor do mamilo, fazendo que instantaneamente se endurecesse -... estes têm uma cor mais escura agora - seus olhos se escureceram quando o topo se destacou em um nó tenso - Alimentará a nosso menino, Sakura? - Sua voz foi um ronrono rouco.

-Sim - murmurou ela, percorrendo com suas mãos a força de seus braços. Seus olhos ônix se levantaram lentamente para os dela.

-E me alimentará também, minha Escolhida? Se necessitar de ti?

-Sim Sasuke, sim...

Ele inclinou sua cabeça lentamente para o mamilo ereto, sua palma cavando o peso de seu peito, levantando-o para sua boca descendente.

-Então me alimente agora - murmurou ele antes que sua boca maliciosa cobrisse o pico.

Sakura agarrou firmemente seus ombros potentes, gritando ante esse contato abrasador. Ele a atraiu, sugando-o profundamente em seu interior; puxando fortemente, riscando movimentos que em um instante zumbiram ao longo de seu corpo. Ela sempre o desejava e, para seu deleite, estava sempre pronta para ele. Mas quando ele se dispunha a jogar com ela dessa maneira, a moça sabia que seu amante tinha a intenção de levá-la à cúpula uma e outra vez, voltando-a loucamente primeiro. Para provar seu ponto, a língua de Sasuke formou redemoinhos ao redor do duro mamilo agora, provocador; a superfície generosamente molhada se deslizou sob a ponta da língua, em uma lambida lânguida e rugosa sobre a superfície nua. Como resposta, Sakura delicadamente mordeu a curva de seu pescoço. Ele riu carinhosamente para ela, a vibração excitando ainda mais os sensitivos nervos de sua pele.

Enquanto ele continuava seus ataques devastadores em seu peito, um dedo preguiçoso caminhou sem rumo através de sua caixa torácica, seguindo a linha central de seu torso, provocando o pequeno umbigo sensitivo. Sakura saltou de susto quando a ponta de sua unha agilmente raspou círculos concêntricos ao redor de seu umbigo. Sasuke reconheceu sua resposta devolvendo o favor. Delicadamente marcou seus dentes na curva de seu pescoço. Seus dedos se inundaram mais abaixo... Trançando-os nos cachos na união das coxas femininas, puxou-os ligeiramente com a suficiente força para causar certa fricção em um lugar muito sensitivo. Um tenso pulso de desejo ondeou através dela desde esse lugar quente entre suas pernas. Nesse exato momento, ele recapturou seu mamilo com os dentes.

Sakura pronunciou algo inaudível e deslizou suas palmas da mão pela curva de suas costas até as chegar sobre suas nádegas perfeitamente arredondadas. Eram umas curvas bonitas e apertadas. Fez um intento infrutífero de aproximá-lo dela, esforçando-se em apressar as ações de seu amante. Ele sorriu ante o óbvio intento de Sakura de movê-lo para frente. Ele tinha sido o capitão de sua própria nave, e era capaz de ajustar um rumo. Não era diferente ali. Ele guiaria essa viajem com ela a seu próprio ritmo. Na próxima vez, ela poderia empunhar o leme. Sasuke moveu seu dedo ao longo de sua sedosa fenda, inserindo-o ligeiramente entre as dobras cobertas de orvalho. Sua essência líquida o rodeou. Ela estava muito molhada. Sabia agora exatamente o que era esse fluido, o que significava; sua textura, seu sabor doce e pungente. Sentiu que ficava mais duro.

Não, nunca deixaria voluntariamente esse prazer que tinha encontrado com ela. Não por sua nave. Nem mesmo pelas Câmaras de Vereadores Unidos. Muito antes escolheria ser designado paria o resto de sua vida, preferiria não ver nunca mais sua terra natal antes de sofrer a proibição de não tocar sua doce boca sob a sua ou ouvir os sons diminutos de prazer que ela gemia exatamente quando ele se deslizava por completo em seu corpo. Sasuke pressionou dentro dela apenas com a ponta de seu dedo. As paredes aveludadas o rodearam. Seu dedo riscou movimentos circulares dentro dela, deixando-a conhecê-lo uma vez mais, preparando-a para sua entrada, lhe deixando ver como ia ser entre eles. Os magistrais movimentos lhe falavam com a linguagem especial dos amantes.

-Sasuke, isso se sente tão, tão bem...

-Também para mim, minha Escolhida. Quer que entre em ti agora? - Sua boca riscou um caminho ardente em sua garganta - Entrar profundamente em ti para que possa sentir meu eixo de homem pulsando para ti ao mesmo tempo em que palpita meu coração? - Suas palavras a fizeram tremer.

-Sim. Agora...

Levantando sua perna sobre sua coxa, ele se introduziu em um impulso veloz e firme que os fez conter a respiração. Capturando sua boca em uma chama fogosa de desejo, ele se moveu em embates largos e intermináveis. Seus hábeis movimentos e suas carícias acesas logo os deixaram quase incoerentes. As palavras desarticuladas e indecifráveis se derramavam entre eles, mas eles não estavam tão abstraídos. Ao contrário, Sasuke e Sakura estavam muito conscientes do que cada um tratava de dizer ao outro, e seus suspiros, seus gemidos, e seus gemidos guturais eram mais que eloquentes dadas às circunstâncias. Apanhado na tempestade do amor, Sasuke, febrilmente, rodou sobre si para que Sakura estivesse sob ele. Seus braços a rodearam, atraindo-a apertadamente dentro do seu abraço. Ele empurrou profundamente nela, imobilizando-a contra o colchão com um movimento completamente erótico de seus quadris.

Ele falou em voz baixa em sua orelha, sua voz rouca tremendo tentadoramente ao longo de sua garganta.

-Me deixe entrar em ti agora, Sakura. Completamente. Você sabe o que quero. - Ela se congelou sob ele. Sasuke passou sua mão ligeiramente sobre o pequeno volume de seu estômago. - Fizemos uma vida nova juntos. Farei muitas mais para ti; mas quero te conhecer a minha maneira - murmurou - Quero te fazer minha completamente. Deixe-me te amar, minha Escolhida... Deixe-me... Deixe-me...

Ele pontuou cada uma de suas súplicas sinceras com sua boca aberta arrastando-se grosseiramente através de sua cara, sua fronte, a linha de sua mandíbula. Com empurrões lentos e fortes em seu corpo, até que ela pensou que perderia a razão. Ela já não podia negar-lhe. Entrelaçando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, fechando apertadamente seus olhos.

-Por favor, não me machuque muito Sasuke. - Ele parou todo movimento, exalando a desilusão de seu engano. Segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça em sua mão.

-Me olhe, minha Escolhida. - Sakura abriu seus olhos cautelosamente. Ele moldou sua face, contemplando-a com uma expressão tenra. - Não te machucaria voluntariamente por nada do universo. Não é o que pensa. Tratei de te explicar que não sabia que estava intacta a última vez, e que não te preparou corretamente para minha entrada. Será diferente esta vez, prometo-lhe isso - Ele vacilou, logo continuou. - Não poderei impedir todo o desconforto da primeira vez, mas minha intenção é só agradar. Farei meu melhor intento para me assegurar de que seja a mais agradável das experiências para ti. Deve confiar em mim nisto ou não continuarei.

Seus olhos belos e sinceros a observaram em expectativa. Ela confiava nele. Era estranho, mas agora que o recordava, nunca tinha se entregue completamente a Kiba antes, nunca havia se sentido completamente segura com ele. Nunca havia sentido ser adequado estar com Kiba. Mas não tinha sido dessa maneira com Sasuke. Quase desde o começo, ela tinha sentido uma espécie de sentimento de aceitação com ele. Certamente, nunca havia se sentido ameaçada por ele de maneira nenhuma, nem mesmo quando tinha sabido pela primeira vez que era um extraterrestre. OH, escandalizou-se, certamente, mas não assustada. Nunca se tinha assustado. Sakura relaxou em seus braços.

-Confio em ti Sasuke - Ela descansou sua testa contra seu queixo - Faça-me tua.

Os lábios masculinos roçaram sua fronte brevemente; então, lhe levantou o cabelo para colocar seus dedos na base de sua cabeça. Sakura caiu dentro de Sasuke. E a cor brilhou intermitentemente ante seus olhos, e outra vez formou redemoinhos em meio de um fluxo alvoroçado de padrões que trocavam de forma. A alegria a rodeou, e ela soube que era ele. Ele a levaria consigo em sua pessoal e misteriosa travessia mágica.

Sakura riu, mas não tinha conseguido expressar com palavras o que causava sua diversão, pois estava muito confusa. Era como se sentisse o humor. E tanta felicidade! Precaveu-se de que Sasuke lhe estava comunicando isso, empreendendo a viagem em sua forma especial. Logo a presença se converteu em uma pressão tenra rodeando-a. Só que não foi similar à última vez. Esta vez, Sasuke foi a ela e se retirou, foi a ela e se retirou, em uma maré natural de fluxo e refluxo. Sua presença a abordou em ondas que se rendiam sobre si mesmas. Rodando contra ela, e retrocedendo, ele partia e ressurgia. Em cada oportunidade, ele parecia gotejar dentro dela um pouco mais até que, com a onda final, ele se fluidifica nela completamente, em um movimento perfeitamente integrado e indolor.

Houve um momento muito breve de desconforto. Logo uma espécie de sensação explosiva. E ele esteve dentro. Foi à coisa mais notável que Sakura experimentou alguma vez. Ele estava no seu espírito dentro dela... Podia senti-lo! E começou a amá-la nesse novo método estranho. Foi diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse experimentado antes. Sasuke trancou a si mesmo ao redor dela em um baile de luz. Provocou-a e tentou, e estimulou sentidos que nem sequer sabia que possuía. Dirigiu-a com ele em uma aventura extraordinária. E o prazer que lhe dava!

Embora fosse uma novata total nesse reino, Sakura suspeitava que Sasuke fosse muito experiente, certamente. Agora entendia completamente sua reputação bem merecida na arte de conectar-se, pois ele a guiava com delicadeza deliciosa, ressaltando cada queda de sensação, como um verdadeiro artista. Estava fascinada. Logo sentiu algo mais. Uma sensação física. Sasuke se movia nela. Estavam ainda unidos fisicamente... Ele estava em cima dela, movendo-se tentadoramente dentro de seu corpo enquanto conectava com sua mente. Pronunciou um grito desinibido de deleite. Foi à experiência mais bela de sua vida.

E pensar que tinha tido medo de deixar que Sasuke compartilhasse essa união absolutamente incrível com ela! Que parva tinha sido. Sasuke lhe enviava agora uma onda de sua paixão. Flamejou dentro e ao redor dela nos tons de vermelho e púrpuro, uma impressão pesada e úmida. Continuou com uma onda fresca e verde de satisfação em sua mente. Ele manteve essas sensações de afeto, acariciando-a em arcos íris quente, aninhando dentro dela em sua forma e na dela. Sasuke extraiu docemente cada resposta que podia da experiência. Logo ele voltou seu olhar para esse lugar especial que o tinha chamado do começo... Um rincão secreto que nunca podia ser encontrado exceto pelo Único. Um lugar onde o coração e o espírito se associavam como Um. Ele olhou para o portal simbólico. Seu coração esgotado tinha um ruído surdo e estável; podia ver a vida fluir ao redor dele nesses sons pulsantes. Respirando profundamente, Sasuke abriu o portal de Sakura e abriu o seu próprio, combinando-os para sempre.

E nesse instante de eternidade, recordaram...

-Sasuke, é você, meu amor?

-Sim, sou eu. Desperta agora, minha doce Sakura. Acorda.

Por um momento breve e glorioso, souberam. Agarraram-se um ao outro até que a verdadeira visão da encarnação se cumpriu, desvanecendo-se depois para sempre de suas mentes nos corredores do tempo. Sasuke tremeu pela profundidade da experiência, levando Sakura com ele sobre o abismo. Unidos.

* * *

_Pra aqueles que ficaram confusos com o finalzinho desse capítulo é porque na história original os personagens se chamam __**Lois Ed**__ e Trystan; e na verdade fazem____fazem referência a __**Tristan**__ e __**Isolde **__(ou Tristão e Isolda):_

_A história de __**Tristão e Isolda**__ é uma interpretação literária de antiga lenda celta do século IX. Ela narra, basicamente, as aventuras e desventuras de um jovem casal apaixonado, o qual necessita vencer complexas adversidades político-sociais para se unir definitivamente._

_Normalmente a história se desenrola na Cornualha, península da Grã-Bretanha, reino de Marco. Tristão, logo cedo, vê sua vida invadida pela dor, com a morte da mãe, Blanchefleur, e do pai, Rivalen, quando este perde seu reino, Loonois, em uma árdua batalha. Criado pelo cavaleiro Rohalt, de quem se julgava filho legítimo, foi seqüestrado por comerciantes da Irlanda e abandonado na Cornualha, região na qual tem contato com o rei, sem saber que ele é seu tio._

_O pai adotivo o localiza e lhe conta a verdade sobre suas origens. Preparado para recuperar sua terra natal, Tristão se empenha neste empreendimento e doa seu reino para Rohalt, retornando à companhia do tio, também ciente da verdade. O herói era então já famoso por ser um bravo guerreiro e virtuoso harpista. Para libertar o rei de um débito com a Irlanda, ele se dispõe a duelar com Morholt, a quem vence, mas é seriamente envenenado pela espada do adversário. Colocado em um barco, à deriva no mar, ele é levado às costas da Irlanda, tratado e curado pela princesa Isolda, por quem se apaixona._

_O destino, porém, reserva a Isolda o matrimônio com Marco, e Tristão, resignado, volta à Irlanda com a missão de levar a princesa para o tio. Aqui variam algumas versões; em umas, Tristão simplesmente traz consigo Isolda, e ambos tomam um filtro do amor preparado pela aia da nobre, e são então dominados por uma intensa paixão; em outras, Tristão vence um dragão, é prometido para a bela princesa, mas renuncia a ela por fidelidade ao seu tio, porém não consegue resistir quando ambos tomam uma poção mágica._

_De uma forma ou de outra, eles se tornam amantes, ela se casa com o rei, eles dão seqüência ao seu romance, até serem descobertos, quando Tristão foge. Há algumas variantes nesta lenda, mas ao final da história ambos morrem, ele envenenado, ela quando sorve parte do veneno ao beijá-lo. Seus corpos são encontrados abraçados e entrelaçados._


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sakura olhou às escondidas do batente da porta.

Sasuke estava segurando a sua pequenina filha, andando de cima abaixo pelo quarto infantil, batendo docemente à suas costas. Enquanto passeava, cantava docemente em voz baixa, aplacando os tons para o bebê.

-Disse que não seria problema? Hmm? - Um punho diminuto estalou em seu queixo. -Vê? Já briga comigo. O que te tenho feito? - Ele apanhou os dedos pequenos em sua boca, fazendo cócegas de brincadeira. -Se me mantiver toda a noite desta maneira, como poderei fazer mais para sua mãe? - Ele beijou a cabeça pequena coberta de penugem, balançando-a meigamente.

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas enquanto observava aos dois. Recordou a primeira vez que Sasuke havia sustentado sua filha em seus braços pouco depois de seu nascimento. As lágrimas haviam feito um caminho sobre suas bochechas, emoções intensas direcionadas à pequena vida que ele tinha ajudado a criar.

A vida era uma surpresa contínua, maravilhou-se Sakura. A beira de perder tudo, ela, em lugar disso, tinha encontrado tudo. Em uma noite, só e desesperada, tinha enviado uma oração ao cosmos e esse homem a tinha ouvido. Seu homem. Ele havia dado as costas a tudo o que conhecia, tinha desafiado seus costumes, e, provavelmente, quebrado várias de suas leis para alcançá-la.

Seu Amor.

Seu Escolhido.

Seu Sasuke.

Derramando um último olhar ao quarto infantil para assegurar-se de que nunca esqueceria essa imagem, Sakura sorriu e rapidamente retornou nas pontas dos pés à cama. Ele retornaria para ela logo.

Sempre o fazia.

**FIM**

* * *

****_Bem é isso; espero que tenham gostado da história quem leu. Mesmo não tendo recebido reviews gostei muito de ter feito a adaptação desse livro; mesmo o Sasuke tendo ficado muuuuito OOC foi divertida e achei a história a cara deles :X_

_Bem entãaao até a proxima;_

_Bejos a todos que leram :)_


End file.
